and the nightmare ahead
by baralani
Summary: What will become of our favorite oblivious yet obviously fated couple? This fic chronicles the journey as circumstances out of their control force them to confront and struggle with their feelings. Situations drawn from ch 70-75...may contain spoilers
1. Wake me up please!

I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge…but love it. KYAAA! Yamanade has gotten so good since Hayakawa sama started delving more and more into Kyohei and Sunakos deep down feelings (or maybe I'm just reading into the manga my own true desires for this couple). Loved the most recent download chapter 70-The dream they both shared…this is a continuation of that story. Yeah Cireus – this is for y'alls! WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD.

Kyohei waited and smiled. Though he'd never admit it, this was his favorite part of going to the public bath. He thought about the past week…they'd had a lot of fun together. Since the night he had told her to get used to him, she had worked hard and had not fainted or nosebled once… unlike the men in the public bath who still responded that way despite their frequent visits. She had also begun spending less and less time hiding in the little cardboard house he had constructed and more and more time "playing" with him.

Crouching by the vending machines with a towel over his head a snort escaped as he thought about last night. They had just finished eating another delicious dinner and she had gotten up to get her green tea ice cream. He stood and waltzed over to the fridge and leaned on the adjacent wall with his arms crossed. That quizzical look on her face spurred his mischief on. Not bothering with him she reached to open the freezer when he unfolded his hands and placed one arm across the door binding it shut. She immediately glared and hissed at him. A reaction he answered with "I'll only let you have it if you share." As he tilted her chin up with his other hand and leaned in close she scuttled away before charging back with a bloodcurling scream and knives she had freshly retrieved from the nearby kitchen drawers. His heart sped and he laughed as he grabbed a nearby pan and responded to her charge. They spent the next fifteen minutes attacking and parrying. He had managed to wrestle the knives free and he had long lost the pan. During their scuffle she somehow ended up on top of him and had pinned his arms to the ground. "Hah I win!" Sunako said triumphantly before … CHUU!

After she had turned to stone he confidently waltzed over to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. Taking one bite he crouched over to where she lay the spoon hanging out of his mouth and placed the ice cream and a second spoon on top of the statue of Sunako. She immediately revived and quickly inhaled the contents of the cup before again rearing to attack him….this time spoon against spoon.

Oh how he loved to irritate her. Laughing to himself again, he thought about her stupidity. No matter how strong that girl was, he would always be stronger. Heck, even if he was physically incapacitated he'd never lose to her in a fight. Her weakness…was still his radiance. A faint pang tugged at his heart as he thought about this, but was shoved away by her appearance out of the bath.

Handing her a bottle of fruit milk they refreshedly chugged together before heading home.

Since they had started working again they were actually enjoying a pretty good lifestyle. He had initially planned to do construction work while she took care of the house, but she refused to be idle and accompanied him that first day on the job. She was more than capable and the foreman had no qualms about hiring either of them after seeing them work. The money was always good in construction, but the best thing about the job was that no one ever bothered them.

As they neared the home they shared she suddenly stopped in their tracks. "What?" He asked as he looked at her. To the usual onlooker her face was expressionless, but he had learned to recognize the subtleties behind her eyes…this was hesitation. Turning Kyohei looked to see what could have caused this and saw that parked in front of their home was a sleek, black company car…THEY were here.

Grabbing her hand he stomped the way back home and barged into their room. Yuki sat at their cardboard box table eating some of Sunako's leftovers, while Takenaga leafed through a book by the window. RANMARU WAS LYING ON SUNAKOS FUTON CUDDLING HER PILLOW. Kyohei stomped over to the redhead and kicked him across the room. Still fuming he glared at the trio. "You traitors, why are you bothering us." He asked.

Takenaga and Yuki stared at him in surprise before they looked at each other. The brunette pointed towards Kyohei and in unison with the younger boy stammered "Ho..ho…holding hands!"

"Huh?" Thought Kyohei. He looked towards where they had pointed and saw that indeed he was holding hands with a now deflated Sunako. "Aah." He immediately let go and she puffed back up. In chibi form she quietly turned towards the kitchen and started dinner prep.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you guys doing here?" The unruly blond again demanded as he turned back towards them.

Takenaga recovered from his shock first and responded with "The mansion is ready for us to move back into, we came to fetch you two."

"We're not going back. Didn't we tell you we were content with this way of life." He answered.

"Kyohei, I didn't want to do this, but you're forcing me. " Takenaga replied as he turned towards the cute blond. "Yuki…" From behind his back Yuki pulled out the all too familiar anatomical doll.

In the blink of an eye Sunako was at his side cradling her dear Hiroshi-kun. Kyohei's blood boiled, Takenaga had played dirty…as much as he tried…he knew he could never win against Hiroshi-kun.

"Come on Sunako, we're going back to the mansion. Yuki and I will help you pack everything up." As Takenaga began piling things up, she stood dragging Hiroshi with her and placed her hand on his sleeve. "We'll eat first." Leaving Hiroshi with her futon she turned and finished cooking the meal. They took down the home Kyohei had built her to extend their cardboard table and the quintet enjoyed their first meal together in a long while.

She had made his favorite (ebi-frenchi), but Kyohei was still sulking. Sunako wondered, why was he so upset about going back to the mansion? She agreed their life here was fun, but nothing would change going back…"Ah!" She exclaimed when she understood. As she cleared the grouchy blonds cleanly licked plate she said with a smile, "We can still go to the public baths every once in a while."

A look of surprise was followed by a softening in expression. "Yeah." He said somewhat forlornly.

After dinner they quickly packed up their stuff as Takenaga returned the keys to the starstruck landlady. The atmosphere in the limo was heavy as they drove away.

Kyohei wrinkled his forehead in annoyance as he stared out the window watching the blurry lights. When suddenly he realized…"Where are we going? This isn't the way home." He stated, turning towards Takenaga. Without looking him in the eye Takenaga curtly responded. "We still have to pick up our stuff up from the hotel."

Looking at Yuki and Sunako he noticed, the cute one was shaking and sweating. "Yuuuki." Kyohei growled as he leaned forward and grabbed the poor boy by his shirt. The sweet blond immediately bursts into tears "Waah Takenaga!" A quick kick to the chest forced Kyohei back into his seat and he looked up to see Sunako protectively covering Yuki with a perfectly sculpted thin white arm. "Whatever." Kyohei exhaled as he slumped back into his seat to stare out of the window.

"Help us carry our bags." Takenaga ordered. Kyohei continued to glare at him before answering "I refuse." Ranmaru in turn asked Sunako for help and she silently followed him out of the limo. Kyohei watched as the four of the walked towards the hotel: Yuki-Takenaga-Ranmaru-Sunako. Nearing the entrance that naughty redhead stretched his arm out across her small frame.

Kyohei was between them in an instant. In the elevator he noticed Yuki was shaking and sweating more and kept looking tentatively up at Takenaga and Ranmaru who were as usual stoic. They arrived at the top floor and Takenaga brought out the keys and began fiddling with the door of the hotel room. Five minutes passed before "Aargh, give them to me." Kyohei demanded as he took the keys away from Takenaga and attempted to open the door.

"Huh? Are you sure you have the right room?" Kyohei grumbled . "Of course I do. The keys turn right?" Takenaga irritatingly answered. "Yeah, but the door won't open." Kyohei stated as he began to lean his full weight on the door.

CLICK. The door gave without warning and Kyohei flew into the room. "What the? Ouch!" Something heavy had landed on top of him before…SLAM…and darkness. He heard her scream and felt her fly off of him as she jiggled the door handle. "Let me out! Open up!" He too stood and began banging on the door. "You traitors, what are you doing?"

Takenaga answered from the other side. "Don't blame us - it's your fault. You two weren't going to school, so they called the Landlady. Yuki accidentally told her you were staying at an old broken down apartment. She got so caught up in the image of the two of you that she DEMANDED you spend a night in this room. "

"WHAAT!" They said in unison. Takenaga continued with "You can't escape from this one, the door has a special lock and we're on the 30th floor, you can't go out the window. Plus the Landlady said if you don't spend the night here together Kyohei will be responsible for the rent raise and Sunako will have Hiroshi, Josephine, and Akira taken away." Of course Takenaga had recommended these…incentives…to the Landlady, but he wasn't about to tell the duo that.

The brunette finished with "Don't worry, we'll pick you up first thing in the morning." The couple slumped to their knees defeated. Several moments of silence passed before something was slid under the doorway. Through the wood, Ranmaru cooed. 'Kyohei…I got them chocolate flavored. Call me on my cell if you need some tips for…." CRASH. "Sorry, he escaped from us." Called Takenaga. "We'll keep a closer eye on him."

In the darkness, the blond boy stood and felt along the wall for the switch. CLIP.

"AAAAAH!!! MABUSHIII!!!!" Screamed Sunako as she retreated to the darkest corner she could find. There before the two of them draped by soft red velvety curtains, was a giant pearly shell containing bright white satin pillows and sheets and surrounded by sand and shells. The room…this was the room!


	2. who's bleeding?

I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge – but I LOVE it!

Kyohei stood, mouth agape horrified at the scene before him. "WHAT THE HELL! THOSE BASTARDS!" He bellowed. He turned towards his fellow inmate in hopes of getting a similar response and noticed she was huddled in the corner, shaking and muttering to herself. Dammit, not again. He thought as he quickly scanned the room. Walking towards the bed, he ruthlessly tore down those velvety drapes and flung them over a cowering Sunako. Immediately he noticed, the shaking abated and the room once again became silent. Walking towards the window Kyohei glared out assessing if truly there was no means of escape.

Sniff ….sniff…came a sound from the now darkened corner of the room. "Chocolate!" She screeched. He turned and saw her slink towards the door and tear open a wrapper of one of the things that Ranmaru had slid under the door. In horror he watched as she popped it into her mouth and began to chew.

"Aah Nakahara, Sunako! Spit it out, spit it out." He directed as he ran over to where she was putting his hand out in front of her palm up. She looked at him confused but obediently plopped that piece of flavored rubber out of her mouth. "It wasn't edible anyway. Why would they make flavored rubber?" She innocently asked looking at him.

He glanced at the thing in his hand and as he felt a blush rising, he flung it across the room directly into a trash can. "N..nevermind. Hey lets go explore the rest of this place to see if we can find a way out." Kyohei stated.

She plodded behind him as they walked into the next room. "Yata!" They simultaneously exclaimed as their eyes began to sparkle like diamonds. Before them was a white marbled room containing an artificial waterfall and pool. Sunako carefully dipped her toe into the pool. "Squeee! It's just like the baths!" She exclaimed gleefully as she turned towards Kyohei. "Aack! What are you doing? I'm getting in first!" She screamed as she glimpsed an already shirtless Kyohei.

Sticking his tongue out at her, he countered with, " I'm not waiting my turn." Screaming back at him she said "Neither am I!." Shaking his head, he began to remove his pants. "Then let's just get in together. Che, it's not like we haven't already seen each other naked. If it bothers you so much, just don't look at me. Plus your body is not worth getting excited over, so why do you care?"

Blinking she processed those words as Kyohei slipped into the bath. Several minutes passed before "Aaah, that's true!" as she too began to remove her clothes. Her back was turned towards him but when she removed her top he found himself drawn to the nape of her neck and found his eyes wandering along the sinewy curves of her shoulders and down her spine to her…"WAIT A MINUTE! I was just kidding about that. If you're really going to get in, let me put up a partition." Exiting the bath, he pulled a towel around his waist and gathered several more. In seconds he had fashioned a wall of towels from the collection and some drapery ties from the room next door.

They melted into the bath on opposite ends, and let out a collective sigh. This was indeed heaven! The soft warm embrace of the water led them to memories of their public bath. Her sparkling smile when she emerged from the bath and her hearty sigh as they finished the fruit milk danced through the blond's mind while Sunako recalled how the little old ladies were always offering to scrub her back. In a high pitched and cheery tone she inquired. "Do you want me to scrub your back?"

He had never had the luxury of getting has back scrubbed - his mother never wanted to do it, nor could anyone in the public bath stay conscious long enough in his presence. He snorted in affirmative than turned his back towards the partition and slowly backed into it until he felt the towels drape around his neck. He stiffened slightly at her contact, but relaxed as she gently but thoroughly scrubbed his back while humming a upbeat tune (Jason's theme). Surprisingly she didn't seem to have any problems with the fact that she and he were together in a bath naked. Hmmm I guess she really has gotten used to me, he thought. As she continued to scrub, he found himself enjoying the experience - he wasn't used to being touched, at least in a non sexually harassing way, and hadn't before realized how pleasant this could be.

"Ok my turn." She sweetly sang as he felt her soft and warm skin press up against his. The blond straightened as an image of her naked flashed before him. Pushing this out of his mind he slowly turned around. Again, he found himself captivated by that milky nape, those strong shoulders, that straight spine that led down to… He shook those thoughts again out of his head and reached for a towel and began to reciprocate. However the more he scrubbed her back the more those thoughts pervaded, until he could barely stand it. With his heart nearly pounding out of his chest he yelled "You're done!" Before throwing the towel away and turning from the sight of her naked back.

A loud splash of water was followed by "YOU BASTARD! That's not fair!" He turned to respond but was instantly silenced by the view before him. She had stood up and was obviously livid pointing a finger directly at him, her hair flying freakily in the air as if her locks were independent living creatures. But what had stolen his voice and left him frozen on the spot was the very clear and personal view this action gave him of her porcelain and perky chest. An unfamiliar feeling began to well up in his stomach and slowly made its way to his head. Suddenly he felt a something warm on his face, reaching up he touched the liquid and examined it…red, and sticky.

He looked back up at her and found she had suddenly reverted to chibi form. "Blood!" The scary girl exclaimed all smiles with stars in her eyes.

"Shit! I must have spent too much time in here. I'm getting out." Kyohei stammered as he quickly exited while grabbing a towel. Blood? He wondered. He never had a non traumatic bloody nose before. What was going on?

Dabbing his nose he looked back at the girl, she was now happily leaning over the partition swirling the few drops of blood that had tainted the water. At the sight of her body graciously perched over the partition, the blood began to run a fresh again so he turned away and started to redress. Long after the bloody nose had stopped and shortly after he had redressed he called out to her saying. "You're going to turn into an ume if you stay there much longer. I'm hungry, get out so we can look for something to eat."

The thought of a snack, particularly a sweet one, was quite appealing to Sunako so she obediently exited the bath. Wrapping a towel around her she too dried off and dressed, much to Kyohei's chagrin (and delight) she did this directly in front of him. "I need a beer. " The blond frustratingly growled. "Let's go." Grabbing her hand he led her to the next room.


	3. feeling blue

I do not own YamaNade…KYOHEI-SUNAKO FOREVER. BTW cireus scanlations have I told you how much I love you all for making yamanade available! Check out chapter 71 page 4!

She walked with him into the next room. He had been acting strange lately and she couldn't understand why. It was because of the logic of HIS words that she had been working hard to be comfortable and more open around him and the others…yet it seemed the more she opened up to him, the further he pulled away. I knew it, creatures of the light truly are driven away by those who belong to the darkness, she thought.

The corridor that led away from the bath ended in a large dome shaped room. "Waaah! Its so great!" The duo excitedly chimed. Indeed this was an amazing room: the floor, walls and ceiling were made of glass and the entire room was completely encased by a gigantic aquarium. The blue hued and sea themed décor further led to the feeling that they were living at the bottom of some great and wonderous ocean. With his strong hand tightly grasped around her dainty fingers he enthusiastically led her from spot to spot pointing out the various creatures that were swimming around the room. She glanced up at him and noticed the look on his face had softened. Her heart somewhat eased in the fact that he was happy. Together they savored the view from this room like kids in a candy store (or Ranmaru in a cabaret club).

They were watching a hammerhead shark gracefully dance around a large moonfish when …grrrurrrlge. A chibified Kyohei patted his belly. "Ah, I almost forgot. Let's look for some food!" They made their way to the kitchen and Sunako checked out the fridge while Kyohei opened the higher cupboards. "Blue curacao, Hypnotiq, Gin, Tequila, Champagne. What the…all the drinks are either blue or clear." Kyohei complained.

Sunako responded with "Same with the food: blueberries, blue cheese…" The next item on the shelf resulted in immediate salivation. Glancing at the radiant being she found him with his head still in a cupboard so she used her mastered ninja skills to stealthily sneak the package of exclusively blue m and ms into her pocket.

"Anything else edible?" He called out as he emerged from the cupboard. Guiltily she turned back to the fridge. "They also have fish jerky and caviar." Sunako answered. "Alright! Nakaharo Sunako, I'll make the drinks, you make the food!" The blond boy ordered. Noisily he threw some ice into a shaker and added various blue and clear liquors. Silently she found a clamshell shaped platter and began to work putting a snack together. Suddenly she felt his presence directly behind her. To her left his long sinewy arm came up and planted itself on the cupboard before them, simultaneously she noticed his right arm coming around…she was going to be trapped between him and the counter. Bristling at the warmth of his breath on her neck she screamed "YAAAA! " Before wriggling underneath his arm and backing up against the fridge with cheese knife in hand. Glaring at him she found him laughing hysterically with the jerky package in hand. "Ahhhahahha! I won!" He declared. Leaving her a martini glass filled with some unknown blueish beverage on the counter, he absconded with the jerky and settled into the couch with the remote and his drink.

THAT BASTARD! She thought while she returned to her task. I'm definitely not sharing any of these m and ms. "Hey hurry up, The Grudge is on pay per view. I'm starting it." Kyohei stated looking back towards Sunako, several pieces of jerky protruding from his perfectly shaped mouth. "AAH ,WAIT! I'm not ready yet!" She squealed. He answered back with. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

That's it! She decided. Hissing she flew into the air and attacked with the platter followed by the cheese knives. As if they had choreographed, he caught the platter with his free hand and angled it so that the knives perfectly sliced the slab of white cheddar. "Hmmph." She muttered as she menacingly glided over to the couch. Her long bony fingers reached over to the platter and skillfully picked up the knives. She noticed his uneasiness and knew he was waiting for her to attack. Time for my next move, she thought before immediately chibifying and plopping into the couch beside him. As she took a swig of her drink and began nibbling on the cheese, he fell off couch in shock at her complete attitude reversal. Gracefully catching the platter that had been inadvertently tossed into the air, a slight satisfied smile grew on her cheese smeared lips. This one is my win, she thought.

She caught him glancing at her several times during the movie, and thought he was trying to assess whether or not she was scared. That damn creature of the light, always trying to one up me when it comes to these horror movies, doesn't he know better by now. The movie … she thought…was very good. She slowly inched her way closer to the screen and eventually found herself in her usual movie watching position, that is flat on her belly a mere few feet from the screen. It wasn't long before he too assumed his usual movie watching position on the floor next to her – sprawled, like a lazy lion. Although they had been living together for some time now, she found that his proximity still bothered her. I can't wait to move back into the house so I can regain my sanctuary. She thought back to the many times they had watched horror movies in her room. Strangely enough no matter how close he was, when they were in her sanctuary it didn't seem to matter – not even when he would unconsciously twirl her hair with his fingers. Ahh, she sighed, the power of that dark room is so great it even infects the creatures of the light. A light tug at her head brought her back, as usual he was unconsciously playing with her hair. He really is a lot like a lazy lion, she thought, slightly amused at his cat like behavior.

The movie continued to draw her in and before she realized it, she had opened up the bag of m and ms and had started munching. A cold chill ran down her spine when she felt his eyes turn immediately to the sound of her munching. "What the…where did you get those? GIMMIE!" He ordered as the arm nearest to her lashed out towards the bag. Swifter than a cheetah she catapulted backward and readied herself to guard these with her life. In a flash he had launched towards her with an intensity in his eyes that threw her slightly off guard. She managed to escape by leaping onto a nearby chair…unfortunately her timing had been thrown by the oddness of his stare and her footing faltered. As Sunako began to fall, she clasped the m and m bag tightly to her chest all the while thinking it would be quite painful when she landed.

"Dammit you crazy girl your f!#&( heavy!" The creature of the light called out from beneath her. Rolling off she blinked at him, completely confused as to how he had gotten underneath her. She caught the change in his expression just in time and again flipped out of reach when his hand shot out to grab at her precious chocolates.

CRASH. The volume caused her to retreat even further before turning to examine the source of the sound. His lust for her m and ms had resulted in him inadvertently knocking over a small statue of Neptune. He lay on the floor clutching his temple with two broken halves at either side of him. "#! " Glaring at her he continued with, "I save your butt and then get hurt, I demand compensation. Gimmie those m and ms!"on the floor clutching his te" " Glaring ale with two broken halves at either side of him. "cking over a small statue of Neptune tha

She did feel a twinge of guilt at his getting hurt, but she wasn't about to share her m and ms. Silently she plodded over to the ice machine and took out a great big block of ice. Walking over to the boy she skillfully wrapped that chunk of ice to his head. Taking pride in her work she returned to her spot in front of the tv to resume the movie. "You idiot! I'm not a mummy…what the hell, I can't even see." He bellowed from somewhere behind her...secretly she smiled.

Following a brief struggle, he was finally able to undo the bandages, in the meantime she had managed to finish of the bag of m and ms. Sulking he again sat down next to her, a large purple welt growing over his left temple. He continued to glare, then suddenly he started inching nearer. "AAAH! What are you doing?" She asked in a panic. Gently he begged. "My head really hurts, just let me." Before laying his head down in her lap.

The sweats and the shakes began as if on cue. Thinking the movie could get her mind off of the fact that the brightest of the creatures of the light was laying in her lap she tried to concentrate on the gore and suspense. "No good!" She cried out before feeling that usual warm sensation she got just before a nose bleed.

"Think about John." He plainly said. "Don't you usually hold him in your lap when you watch movies? Just think about John." A simple sentence, a simple thought was all I took to bring her back to reality. Looking down she envisioned her skull instead of the glorious head that currently resided there. "Ah!" She voiced thinking … he is like John.

As the movie again drew her in she began to unconsciously polish her beloved skull.


	4. lets pretend

I do not own Yama-nade…but I L-O-V-E it!

Her lap really looked so inviting and he found himself nestling, before he comprehended what he was doing. He was surprised at how little argument she actually put up - she must feel guilty about me getting hurt, he thought albeit a bit remorsely. As the boy began to enjoy the softness, and smoothness of her lap; he reasoned it was so comfortable because she was pudgy. Little by little, minute by minute his soul calmed, and his heart warmed. Stretching a bit in this position resulted in the exposure of a slip of his perfectly crafted abs. Looking sideways at her, he found her completely glued to the scene. Smiling he thought, anyone else and I would have already been assaulted. Hmm, only with her can I truly be myself. Only with her.

The movie and the warmth of her body began to lull him into absolute contentedness… suddenly he felt her gentle fingers brush through his hair. A tingle traveled down his spine with first contact – he attributed this at first to surprise. As her long fingers continued to sweep through his hair, he found himself unable to concentrate on the movie. Kyohei usually hated being touched, I mean men and women touched him all the time. It was ALWAYS so annoying, but this…THIS…he was melting in the pleasure her contact brought. I'm a teenage, he concluded, this type of reaction is normal.

Glancing at her again, he found her still completely engrossed by the movie. "That was soooo creepy! I loved it!" she cooed as the movie concluded. Partly forgetting about the boy in her lap, she stood to stretch while he consequently plopped onto the floor.

"Oi scary woman watch it!" He growled as he looked up at her from his position on the ground.

Blinking, they stared at each other for some time. Looking at him she widely smiled before pointing and exclaiming "Lion-chan!" Indeed Kyohei did look like the king of the jungle. Her accidental ministrations altered his mane so it was wild and voluminous, turned him a tawny color, and left him weak in the knees – requiring him to remain sprawled on all floors. Sunako's love of all things dangerous and deadly (especially animals…think kuma chan) began to overcome her and she moved towards him ready to throw her arms around his neck. In midaction, she was stopped by his eyes. Confusion swept across her brow when she comprehended that these were not the bloodthirsty eyes of a predatory cat…within these eyes she saw vulnerability.

His stomach turned when Sunako suddenly walked away. A growing frustration rose in its place giving him the energy to pull himself up off the ground. Following her silently they trudged back through the bath and to the bedroom. As they arrived, he called out "I get the bed."

Her eyes narrowed and when she faced him to protest, she found him a bit too close. As he moved even closer, she quickly scuttled away. They continued this awkward dance until she was cornered. Pinning her arms up against a wall with his left hand he immobilized her body with his right. Leaning in he whispered, "I get the bed…that is unless you want to share it."

His proximity resulted in violent shaking and profuse sweating. Fighting with all her might she attempted to stay conscious and not nose bleed. Fifteen seconds passed in silence , he was sooo close she could feel his breath on her lips. Thirty seconds, now she could hear his heart beating. At forty-five seconds she knew her limit was near. "I WILL NOT LOSE." She screamed while mustering up all of her dark power.

A slight loosening of his grip at the shock of her unexpected outburst gave her the chance to escape. From across the room they glared before she challenged "Fight me for it!" Rolling his eyes, he answered "You idiot, unlike you, I don't like to get all sweaty before going to bed." She curiously watched as he grabbed the dark velvety drapes that initially hid her and carefully constructed a fabric cave over half of the bed.

"Squeee!" She proclaimed before happily retreating into the black fabric cave. While he wriggled out of his tee and trousers and into a silk navy robe he threw a matching robe at her and ordered. "Oi change your clothes, you've gotten all sweaty." Slipping underneath the smooth cool covers they collectively sighed in content.

"Kyohei" Sunako sweetly called out. His given name on her lips, momentariy stopped his heart. "Hmm." The blond boy gruffly responded as he turned towards her side of the bed. Pearly fingers peeked out and slowly pushed the drape away. Her face now revealed she beamed. "Thank you."

The words pleasantly resounded in his ears, but it is her completely ecstatic expression that enflamed his heart. Without warning, he knews that truly, deeply, wholely … he loved this woman. A stray strand of hair obstructed his view, so he gently brushed it out of her face. A look of surprise at this uncharacteristic gesture evolved into astronomical realization and concluded with a sweet and completely irresistible blush.

As much as he abhored being touched, he equally detested touching. But tonight, with her, he wanted more, and more, and more. Covering her eyes with his left hand, he drew her closer with his right. Whispering he instructed. "Imagine I'm Jason returning from a fresh kill." Leaning over he gently kissed her. "Dracula, here to suck your blood and steal away your life." Tenderly he nibbled on her neck. "Hannibal preparing to eat you for dinner." He finished as his lips graced her collarbone and his tongue traced circles over her shoulder.

She firmly lifted away the hand that was blindfolding her. "Sunako, Queen of the darkness." She replied as she forcefully flipped him over, "About to sacrifice a creature of the light." Leaning over the anticipating boy her long black hair strayed over his now bare chest. Her slightly open robe was driving him insane. Wrapping his arms around her, he rushed her descent and their lips crashed together. Between their desperate and passionate kisses he whispered, "Sunako, I love you…Sunako, I love you…Sunako, I love you." Looking straight at him she answered.

"Creature! Stop moving around, I can't sleep!" He had woken her a bit ago, and his persistent tossing and turning were making her crazy. Hands lashed out and grabbed his shoulders before shaking him with all her might.

Dazed, he awoke and she reiterated her statement before fleeing back into her makeshift grotto. As his dream continued to replay, his quickened heart rate and too aware body kept him from resuming his slumber. Snuggling into his pillow, he listened to her slowed, heavy breathing. – she's already asleep. He attempted to calm himself, but the clear image of her form leaning over him prevented this. "Oh hell." He sighed before quietly slipping out of bed. Wondering what movies are on this time of night he returned to the living room.

-next morning-

The handsome trio unlocked the door and carefully peeked into the room. Yuki was sent in first and he gestured for the others to follow him in.

Looking around the room at the messy bed, and into the trash, Ranmaru grinned mischieviously. "It must have been some night. Where are they?" He wondered aloud. At his voice, the lump under the bed stirred. "G….gho….ghost!" Yuki screamed before a familiar head popped out from underneath the dark drapes. "Sunako-chan! There you are. Is Kyohei in there with you?" Ranmaru teasingly asked. Her answer came in the form of a flying piece of coral.

A hoarse and tired voice came from across the room, "Hey you traitors, lets get out of here already." Ranmaru knowingly smirked before "You look horrible…like you haven't gotten any sleep. I wonder…" A pillow to the face interrupted the redhead's thoughts as Kyohei stomped out of the room dragging a still half asleep Sunako.

-at the mansion-

"Ah, my sanctuary." Sunako hummed as she breathed in the dark and stale air of her room. Flipping on her TV, she began another of her movies. BAM. The door flew open and a ray of light pierced the room. Shielding her eyes she leaned further into her darkness as a familiar blond figure entered, popcorn and ice cream in hand. Turning away, she thought, even with dark circles and messy hair he still looked so perfect.

He hadn't yet slept, but when he heard what she had planned for today he insisted on joining. They assumed their usual positions and he surprisingly again found his way into her lap...though not without what she felt was an appropriate amount of dissent. She wondered, would this be a new habit of his? Halfway through the movie, his breaths slowed and she knew he had fallen deep asleep. Tenderly and intimately from within the depths of his dreams a word escaped, "Sunako."

Her heart quickened as her name brought the events of the previous evening freshly into mind. He had woken her with the words "Sunako, I love you." Glancing down at the now obliviously slumbering, boy she once again coursed her fingers through his hair before "Kyohei…I love you too."


	5. not yet

I do not own Yama-nade…but I L-O-V-E it! Thanks so much to reviewers…I'm glad you like the story. I almost can't stand it. The long awaited chapter 74 is coming out next! (Wasn't chapter 73 a riot? FINALLY Sunako gets her own set of fangirls…other than Noi that is)

Six sparkling eyes curiously peered over the edge of the couch and into the kitchen. Through the open door they caught glimpses of the inhabitants. As usual Sunako stood at the counter preparing ingredients for dinner. The surprise wasn't that Kyohei was helping, but in the way that he was helping. Reaching around her to chop onions (while she was chopping garlic mind you), wiping a bit of sauce off her cheek (gently with the back of his hand), grabbing her wrist and guiding a sauce laden finger into his mouth…somehow the trio got the sense that they were watching something very very forbidden.

"Kyaa! Have they really been like this since you moved back?" Noi whispered excitingly to Yuki. "They have, they have!" He insisted a slight blush in his cheeks. Their view was immediately blocked by the third voyeur. "Tsk tsk you two. " The lavish redhead loudly scolded. "Now let the baby lovebirds be." WHOOSH! A few strands of red hair floated to the ground as the knife flew past him to embed itself deeply in the wall. "EEP!" Ranmaru cried out cautiously looking back. Sunako and Kyohei glared as together they carried out the evenings' meal.

Growling Kyohei warned. "Will you quit with that already. How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing like that between us." Rolling their eyes the roommates and Noi-chi settled into the table and began their meal. Noi continued to be fascinated by the interaction between Kyohei and Sunako. Something definitely felt different and she tried to catalog every little interactions that occurred during the meal. His gaze lingered longer on her than usual. She was more welcoming of his closeness than before. As they finished their meal, Noi almost fell out of her chair when Kyohei did the unthinkable. He silently rose, gathered all the plates, and loaded the dishwasher. "Yeah he's been doing that too. He said it's a habit he developed when they were living in that beat up place. Sunako would cook, so he would clean." Yuki whispered to Noi.

While he was cleaning up, Sunako migrated to her room and Noi hastily followed. "Nee Nee, Sunako chan. Did something good happen between you and Kyohei?" She cheerfully asked but frustratingly was met by the usual blank stare. "Come on Sunako chan, tell Noi chi all the details." She cutely cooed as she opened her right hand to reveal a pair of skull hairpins she had purchased for this very reason. With glittering eyes the stoic girl drooled at the site of the hairpins. "Well…" She started before. BAM! The door flew open and in walked the topic of conversation, ice cream in hand. "Ah, Noi ." Kyohei stated somewhat surprised.

Angry at his horrible timing she yelled, "Kyohei, what do you want? Sunako and I are having girl time. Leave us alone!" The sudden detour in his plans annoyed him, but he knew how to get what he wanted. "Hey Noi, Takenaga asked me to tuck him in. I refused thinking you would want to do it, but if you don't well I can always…" He slyly started, before closing the door behind the frills, flowers and hearts she had left in her wake.

As Sunako turned on the movie, Kyohei settled into his usual position, his head in her lap. Months had passed since he had first weaseled his way into her lap, but she still fought him every time. In truth Sunako no longer minded his proximity, but she sensed he actually enjoyed their minor scuffles …really she sort of felt the same. Their fights always resulted in an increase in their heart rates, a tightening in the pits of their stomachs, a sense of collective restlessness. Together they experienced an excitement, and exhilaration they could not get from anything or anyone else. "AAAH CREATURE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She protested. Looking up at her from his comfy position he smirked before replying. "You have to let me…that is if you want any of this green tea ice cream with chocolate chips." He really does know my weaknesses she thought as she began to sparkle. "Gimme!" she screeched as she reached for the ice cream. After several moments of hissing/yelling/jumping/punching/and kicking she finally got hold of the ice cream. Sitting down she enjoy her prize, while he claimed his by nestling into her lap.

He stretched and yawned, glancing up at her for about the hundredth time that evening he was surprised that she was drowsing and drooling. Incredible, he thought, how could she fall asleep during such a scary movie. Shaking his head, he slowly sat up and proceeded to carefully lift her before placing her into bed. Pulling the covers up around her he sat at the edge and twirled the tips of her hair around his fingers. "You baka woman…" he whispered as he leaned over her. His soft and perfect lips fluttered as he gently kissed her soft and perfect forehead. "Goodnight."

-next day-

Kyohei had taken great pains to sneak out of the classroom without being noticed. Thankfully Ranmaru was more than willing to distract the fangirls that normally stalked his every move. Unfortunately eliciting the redheads' cooperation required an even exchange. He thought about the payment he had doled out the evening before. "So tell me what you and Sunako chan did toight." The red head demanded. Kyohei answered with "Well we fought over some ice cream and she won and then we watched a movie and she fell asleep and I put her to bed." "PUT HER TO BED? And then, and then! No don't tell me, I know what happened next" Ranmaru gleamed as the scene unfolded in his mind. "You looked down upon her sleeping face and fell instantly in love with her. Then you leaned over and kissed her passionately. Awaking to your kisses she initially displayed an expression of fright before melting underneath the warmth of your passion. You then trailed kiss after kiss down her neck and roughly tore open her shirt so that you could." CLONK! The poor fantasizing boy was silenced with the fists of his blushing roommate.

"That damn manwhore." Kyohei muttered. With his back flush against the wall, he carefully peered around the corner. Good, he thought, the corridor is empty. Quick as a flash, and quietly as a mouse he entered the targeted room. In the dark, there she sat - a vibrant living specimen amongst the preserved dead. Without looking up, she skillfully tossed him a pair of chopsticks. She had already opened up the large bento box and had several candles situated around the science room. He observed that somehow a candlelit meal with her didn't create the usual romantic mood.

Sunako heard the door open and close and her heart skipped a beat. They had started eating lunch together shortly after they moved back into the mansion. He had complained that he had gotten so used to her bentos he could no longer eat the school lunches. One day he went so far as to skip lunch entirely and ended up passing out during PE. His unconscious form sweaty and half naked on the track field created such a scene that the other roommates forced her to take him home and nurse him back to health. After the misery of taking care of a hypoglycemic Kyohei, she figured it was easier to continue fixing him daily bentos. However, the very first day he brought her bento, it was visicously destroyed by a large group of fangirls (and fanguys). The rumors that Kyohei had a huge crush on someone, was causing restlessness, recklessness, and maliciousness to brew in the hearts of his fanbase. Crying crocodile tears, Kyohei had managed to guilt her into their current situation- a secret, prearranged picnic for two. The lunch hour they spent together was quiet and peaceful, two adjectives that almost never described Kyohei's life. The constant attention he received since childhood had necessitated the creation of a crude, loud, and boorish personality. It was rare for him to be able to settle down especially in anyone's presence. Noone would ever get her to admit it, but she enjoyed this aspect of him too.

They finished their meal and he thanked her quietly for the food. As she wrapped up the empty box, he cautiously peaked out the window before opening it. He was halfway out before he gruffly called back. "Wait for me after school." She harrumphed in response as he disappeared. Ten minutes later she walked out of the science room door and back to her own classroom, completely oblivious to the four sets of leering eyes that now watched her every move.

"You were right, she is the one."


	6. Meshi

I do not own Yama-nade

She loved this tree. The old ginko lived about halfway between their school and their home. In its many years it had grown gnarled and twisted and thus provided several dark nooks perfectly sized to hold and hide a petite human. Escaping from the blazing sun into one of these, she sighed and waited. Ah how she enjoyed the smell of the fresh dirt as it mixed with the omniscient intoxicating aroma of the newly blooming sakura. Mulling on the tranquility and isolation of this spot she was slowly lured out of her consciousness. Just as she was about to slip completely into a blissful dream; a strong, rough hand grasped her thin arm and jerked her out of the tree. "I lost um, let's go now." Kyohei whispered while he anxiously looked around. She nodded in understanding and they both took off at break neck speed to the video rental store.

Slipping into the store they bee-lined to the back room. This store carried an amazing array of horror movies, and Kyohei immediately picked up the third installation of a series they were watching. The blood on the cover alone resulted in her delightful approval. They stood at the counter ready to pay, when Kyohei suddenly ducked behind the bargin bin. "Crap. Nakahara Sunako, go home first. I'll come later." He plainly ordered as he stealthily made his way to the back door. After paying the rental fee, Sunako exited out the front. Outside of the store, she noticed a handful of cute girls and understood immediately why Kyohei had snuck away. That creature of the light didn't want to be seen with a being of darkness like me, she thought as she started on her way home.

He had darted out the back door when he noticed the familiar faces. Those damn girls…he'd seen them outside of school a couple of days ago too. Pulling his hood as far over as he could, he began to take the long way home. By necessity Kyohei had become incredibly familiar with the dark alleys, corners, and rooftops of the city. Most of the time he hurried through, disliking the stench, and dampness that such areas emanated. However the route he chose today, he actually enjoyed. Walking by the small mom and pop pet shop, a glance at the animal on display stopped him in his tracks. It was a large emerald green boa and it looked like it was about to be fed. He took a second look at what had initially caught his attention. "No way." He excitedly muttered as he quickly entered the store.

Sunako had just finished making furikake popcorn when he noisily stepped through the front door. She walked to her room without looking at him, but she did sense that he was in a surprisingly good mood. Ah, maybe he got into a fight, she thought as she continued to her room with him following behind.

Wordlessly they began setting up the room to watch the movie. To Sunako's surprise instead of demanding her lap, Kyohei rummaged around the room and manufacture a large pillow throne. That would be more comfortable, she logiced, pushing away the slight sting that action had caused. Grinning mischieviously (and yet still so brightly she nearly passed out), he pulled over the bowl of popcorn and began stuffing his face…and his pocket. Eh? She thought puzzled as to why he would be saving some of the popcorn. Glancing over he narrowed his eyes before grabbing the bowl and turning away from her like a child. Sunako glared at him suspiciously and waited for him to surrender to the dark power of her gaze. "Butter stains … what are you doing creature?" She maliciously hissed. Blinking he processed this and started laughing hysterically. "Yeah, I never thought about that." He got out as he rolled on his back clutching his stomach. "Are you really in high school? The things that worry you…" He continued as his laughter filled the room. Calming down, Kyohei worked on reassuring a now scarily furious Sunako. "Don't worry, there won't be any stains. Hey Meshi, come out and meet you mum." She watched his beautiful long and slender fingers make their way to his hoodie pocket and watched a little black head poke out.

A mouse? She thought as she figured out how to react to the appearance of this new being. Rodents, they were always the cozy companions of vampires …but they were also dirty. "Uh…AAAAAHHHH John Jr!" She cooed as she immediately fell in love with this new housemate. Like always, Kyohei was dumbstruck by the beauty of this expression. In that moment all that existed for him were those sparkling eyes, and that warm, welcoming, iceburg melting smile. Lost in the spell of a joyous Sunako he didn't even realize she had already absconded with his pet.

"John Jr, do you want more popcorn?" She sweetly asked, all her attention addressed to this mouse. Her voice brought him back to reality and he turned away trying to hide the blush he felt rising. "Meshi, not John Jr." Kyohei gruffly corrected still unable to look Sunako in the face. "John Jr, fits him better." She argued as a hint of a smile appeared on Kyohei's face. Yes, John Jr did fit. Certainly John was the first (well ok second) thing he thought about when he initially laid eyes on this animal: a purely black mouse with a patch of white hair strangely but clearly arranged in a pattern resembling a skull.

"It's Meshi, caused I saved him from being fed to a snake." Kyohei bragged. "Can John Jr stay with me?" Sunako asked, obviously ignoring all the words emitted by Kyohei's mouth. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he gave in and softly responded "Yeah, actually I bought him for you…to apologize for not walking back with you today"

Her bliss at the receipt of such a wonderous gift led her to face him and he received a gleaming "Thank you!" Damn two hits in a row. The blush rose before he could suppress it and with it came an irresistible urge to embrace the girl before him. His right hand found its way up to her porcelain face while his left hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer. "Sunako…" Was all he could think and say. Gently he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb and closed his eyes leaning in.

Sunako was befuddled with Kyohei's expression. Huh? He looks … so hungry. When his arms wrapped around her, she initially thought he wanted to wrestle…but when he brought his face closer she realized he wanted something else. That realization turned her to stone. On the very precipice of the kiss, his eyes fluttered open and looked deeply into hers. "NOO!" She screamed as she pushed him away with her left hand, her right hand still carefully holding John Jr. Kyohei fell back his eyes wide open in a look of shock, before his brow knitted and a look of anger filled his face.

"You selfish woman!" Kyohei roared, his pent up frustrations getting the better of him. That word, resonated and struck a cacophonous chord in her swirling heart and mind. "Selfish?" She retorted. "Selfish? How dare you creature!" She bellowed as she stood her hair flowing wildly around her as her dark energy rose up from the depths of the earth. "You can call me ugly, stupid, mean, weird…but not selfish. You're the one who selfishly does whatever you want. You're the one who selfishly demands I make and then eat lunch with you, even though you know I can't stand the radiance. You selfishly use my lap as a pillow even though it makes my legs numb. You selfishly, you selfishly steal my kisses when you think I'm asleep." With hot tears streaming down her face she ended her tirade with, "You selfishly treat me as though I'm special to you, with no regard for my own feelings. I know a creature of the light could never be with a being of the darkness, and I know you're just playing around…but" Unable to continue and at the brink of breaking down completely, Sunako mustered up the last ounce of resistance she had left and kicked him out the door. From the floor, A gaping and stupefied Kyohei caught a glimpse of her utterly defeated face just before she severed his view by slamming her door.

Her words, her tears, her anguish cracked his heart wide open. "She still doesn't know." He incredulously whispered bringing his own hand up to cover his face. "…my own feelings…" What did she mean? As panic slowly overwhelmed the confusion and shock, and suddenly Kyohei was driven to resolve this here and now. Standing he pounded on her door. "Sunako, open the door. Sunako, I'm not going away. Sunako, If you don't open this door I'm going to break it down. Sunako." His words called out unrequited. "Damn that woman, always making me do annoying things." He stated under his breath just before he kicked her door down. Rushing in, he realized she was nowhere in sight. He checked her usual hiding places (the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the curtains), but to no avail. Stepping out on the veranda, he noticed new dents on the water pipe and realized this was how she had fled. "That stupid woman. What is she doing?" He yelled before bolting out the door and past their gathering, puzzled roommates.


	7. gratitude

Kya! I do not own Yama Nade…I was thinking Sunako was a bit OOC in my last chapter. For the purists, forgive me for continuing that here. I just can't seem to progress the story without changing her just a little. WARNING-some graphic violence in this chapter...please don't read if sensitive.

* * *

Sunako couldn't take it, his pounding at the door. Why wouldn't he just go away and leave her alone. Didn't he know how painful it was for her to be near his brilliance. "I need to escape, I need the darkness." She frantically stated as she searched her room for a suitable place. As his radiance began spilling through the crack under the door she made her decision. "Not dark enough, not dark enough!" She squealed as she threw open her veranda door and shimmied down the drainpipe into the deeper blackness of the evening.

She fled with no destination in mind, trusting her soul she prayed every step would take her somewhere where she could recover. "Where can I find a blackness heavy enough?" She murmured as she wandered aimlessly. "It's not enough, it's not enough!" She cried out as images of the wretchedly luminous creature continued to flash in her minds' eye. Suddenly his resplendency brought her to her knees. "I'm so weak against his brilliance!" She lamented, as her strength continued to pour out of her and spill onto the street below. "So brilliant…it's painful…my heart!" Clutching at her chest she realized she could barely breathe, and the pain…his radiance before had never been this painful. In the spotlight of a lone lamppost she found herself utterly defeated. "Dammit!" She hopelessly muttered spending the very last ounce of her remaining strength.

Kyohei sped through the streets searching every dark place he could find. "Dammit where is that stupid woman?" The more time that passed, the more he began to panic. "Sunako? Sunako. SUNAKO DAMMIT!" He hollered as he checked in a discarded cardboard box, in a dumpster, under a bench, in the hedges, under a rock. "Scary!" Yuki cried as he watched Kyohei from afar. The roommates plus Noi approached a near delirious Kyohei. "KYOHEI Calm down!" Takenaga curtly demanded. "Ah maybe she's here." Kyohei wondered aloud as he stared at Noi. Lifting his arm he reached out towards the edge of her skirt. "You idiot!" She screamed as she knocked him in the head, shocking him out of his psychosis. "You have to calm down. Let's spread out in five directions and come back in an hour. Call if anyone finds her" Takenaga ordered. With Sunako's well-being in mind, they set out determined to bring home their roommate and friend.

* * *

"Ccccold!" She voiced as her consciousness returned. Blinking she struggled to focus and began to make out her surroundings. A boy with an empty bucket? Ah that's why I'm so cold. Shivering she tried to move her arms around herself for warmth and found herself unable to. A harsh voice from behind her spoke. "Do you finally realize your situation Nakahara?" Heavy steps neared her and stopped. Fierce, piercing fingers filled with killing intent darted out and surrounded her throat. "I've thought about killing you right here, but I think I want you to suffer." He hissed, the grip increasing in intensity. Had this scenario been part of a movie she would have been ecstatic. A chained girl in a dark and dirty room, being cruely threatened and tortured by a wicked and hating group of men. She should be excited and happy, so why..why was she chilled to the bone?

* * *

Kyohei paced the room like a caged tiger. "Kyohei just sit down. We've called the police, let them take care of it from now." Takenaga ordered. The blond boy stopped and took a deep breath, of course the rational thing would be to let the police take care of this. Turning towards his roommates he started for the couch, but at that moment, her smile and tears came flooding back. "(#!" He grunted before running out again.

* * *

He had released his grip, but the skin where he had touched still ached and burned. She looked defiantly up at her capturers, they were not going to win. The face before her was so distorted with hate, she barely recognized, that it belonged to a teacher at their school. "What spell did you cast to make him love you? You ugly,vile witch." Sunako stared at him in silence, but couldn't help but shudder at the horrible blackness emanating from this man's heart. "I will destroy you…you will be made so heinous. Your spells will have no effect." His loathesome words poured out. "Yoshi, your turn." A tall thin man she recognized as a janitor neared her brandishig a dirty knife. Licking the knife, he psychotically cackled and proceeded to slash at her immobile form. Her clothing was quickly sliced away as were bits of her flesh. "Purely white skin…disgusting, I will soil it." Grabbing the knife from his subordinate, her teacher began to trace deep and jagged wounds into the pearly flesh before him. The knife bit deeply into her, but she refused to let them have the satisfaction of her tears. "Hmm, I thought by now you would be begging for mercy." Driven with a desire to humiliate her even more he commanded his subordinates to tarnish her with their own body fluids…and yet she remained stoic. "You worthless dog. Still no sound? Maybe this will move you to anguish." He opened the palm of his hand and her eyes flew wide open. "John Jr! No." She croaked her throat burning from the earlier act. Grinning with wicked satisfaction he continued with "I figured this was important to you, you were so carefully holding it when we found you." As his gripped tightened he finished with "I will destroy everything precious to you." A gasp escaped her as the small lifeless form dropped to the ground. Gloating he turned to look straight at her, and for the first time in her life Sunako understood the true horror of the face of evil.

Moving on, they began attacking her with their words and their fists. "You worthless creature, how dare you think you could be good enough." "Ugly, just ugly, completely unworthy." "Nauseating." "Horrifying." "Filthy little rat." She drifted in and out of consciousness - so much hate, so much grief, and so much pain. "I will rip you up from the inside you disgusting bug." Her teacher seethed. No…she thought…please, I don't want this darkness, not this darkness! What will deliver me from this?

* * *

Kyohei raced through the evening with only Sunako in mind. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by a flood of fan girls. As they pressed up around him he fell to his knees. "No. Please. Let me go. Let me go to her." He bowed deeply before the girls, touching his forehead to the wet grass he pleaded again. "Please." This uncharacteristic act surprised the crowd and a hushed silence quickly followed. Kyohei lifted his head and saw before him, a path had been opened. He smiled as a sense of gratitude swept over him and stood to walk down the path. Passing through he heard a low whisper that stopped him in his tracks. "I saw." Turning he grabbed the vocalist by the collar and growled. "What did you see?." "Th..th…they took her to the east docks." The girl answered swooning at his proximity. "The docks. Thank you!" He smiled hugging the girl as she nosebled and passed out. With that action, the surrounding girls began excitedly spouting a whole slew of clues to Sunako's whereabouts. "Thank you, thank you!" He shouted back beaming as he ran off towards the area that had all directed him.

* * *

He towered over her bloodied and battered body and laughed maniacally. The knife in his hand again dug into her flesh and he began drawing a line downward. "I will RIP you up from the inside." He vaunted. She was suffocating, it was smothering! This heavy and overwhelming darkness, what could pierce it, what could defeat it, what could deliver me from it? In her frantic and subjugated state her thoughts were accidentally vocalized "De…deliver me. KYOHEI!" As she slipped into the blackness for what she knew would be the final time, she was granted a miracle. A vision of his smiling and brilliant face-his sudden appearance in the midst of thus turmoil, brought her peace. The sound of his voice gave her joy. The feeling of his arms around her provided healing. Crying at the graciousness of this final gift, she thanked God.


	8. i'm not like him

I do not own Yama Nade…sorry about the intensity of the last chapter…I promise things will start to get better from here. Hurrah Chapter 74 (KYAAA! Though ... i was hoping for more- too much anticipation sigh)

* * *

Kyohei heard her scream his name and raced towards her voice. Splintering the door he flew into the room in a blind rage and quickly dispatched her capturers. "No. Sunako!" He cried out glancing at her bloodied and beaten form. "Don't die, dammit you stubborn woman DON'T DIE!" Removing his shirt, he covered her vulnerability and preciously cradled her in his arms. In his arms she remained, even after the ambulance came he refused to let her go. It took Takenaga's logic, Ranmaru's teasing, Noi's scolding, and Yuki's tears to get him to release her to surgery. Even then, he prowled the hallways restlessly until she returned and then again refused to leave her side.

The blond boy waited, and while his hand was wrapped peacefully around hers, his heart lay in anguish. He was hateful and angry, and plagued with an overwhelming guilt. If she hadn't been connected with me, she would never have been harmed. He thought. Her broken and bruised body, this was his fault. He had no right to be there with her, he had no right to love her. After an evening of struggle, he decided he would leave her so that she would never be bothered again. Once she awoke and he knew she would be fine he would quietly disappear out of her life forever.

In the accusatory light of the hospitals' fluorescents he guided her flaccid hand to his mouth and slowly and ever so lightly kissed each delicate joint. "Forgive me." He begged with each kiss. "Forgive me." He was still caressing her hand, when he eventually succumbed to his exhaustion. Kyohei had expected his sleep would be cursed with nightmares-that was what he deserved-but her soft and graceful hand brought him visions of warmth and peace instead. The artificial beeps and alarms roused him rudely from the few hours of slumber he achieved. Consciousness brought about doubt, uneasiness, and pain. "Dammit!." He cursed, again furious about how helpless he felt. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be you?" Thoughts of self hate and pity ran continuously through his head, when suddenly he realized his fingers were intertwined with hers. Lifting his head he saw she was awake…and smiling.

Quickly pulling his hand from hers, Kyohei bowed deeply before her. "Ah. …Sunako. I'll leave now to let you rest." He spun around and quickly headed for the door. As he grasped the cold metal handle, she called out in a hoarse and troubled voice. "Am I that evil?" With his back still turned to her, he adamantly answered. "Baka, you're not evil. Strange, mean and scary, maybe." He smiled nostalgically, "But you're not evil." Resting his head on the door he softly continued. "You…you are kind always, gentle when you want to be, generous to those undeserving, comforting when you don't even realize it…" Interrupting, her voice filled with gratitude. "Thank goodness, thank goodness…I'm not…like him."

Glancing back at the shock of this statement he found her sitting up in bed, weeping her head in her hands. Kyohei was at her side in an instant placing his large and loving arms around her once again. He pulled her closer to him wanting to absorb all of her pain, but instead found his own heart calmed when she reached up and gently clasped his embracing arms. "Sunako." He sighed burying his face and a few surprise tears in her hair. I really am an idiot, how could I have thought that I could ever let you go. I'm a really selfish man after all.

His arms around her, truly did bring healing. Thinking back she knew that it had always been this way. If she would have just LET him hold her, she would have understood this ages ago. She remained in his arms, their intimacy silently providing strength and peace, until that is Kyohei's stomach started rumbling and Sunako's answered in response. "Oi, don't they feed patients in here?" He asked as gruffly as he could muster. Lightly squeezing her he let her go and promised, "I'll be back, I'm just going to get some chocolate." Immediately she began sparkling. "Chocolate?"

Standing in front of the machine he deposited all of his change and was gathering a ridiculous amount of chocolate when he suddenly developed a chilly, uneasy feeling. Looking behind him, he caught a glimpse of a familiar form turning the corner towards The SICU. "Sunako." Kyohei thought as he raced back to her room.

He opened the door. 'YOU! How?" He incredulously voiced as he glared at the man who was now with Sunako. "I was sure I beat you near death, and the police should have... Dammit, this time I'll make sure you…" The glint under the artificial lights made his blood run cold. "Ah ah Kyohei kun, I think this time, I have the upper hand." The teacher gloated as he held the thin metal of the knife tightly against the curve of Sunako's neck. "Do you really want to be the cause of more of her suffering?" He threatened as he lustily leered at Kyohei. Looking down Kyohei squeezed his fists until his knuckles were white and in a low voice responded with "I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt her anymore."

As commanded, Kyohei removed one article of clothing after another. As he slipped a finger into the waistband of his boxers, he heard a sound from Sunako. "Unforgiveable…UNFORGIVEABLE" She screamed as she reached up behind her and body slammed her assailant into the hospital equipment. "How dare you. How dare you. An evil creature like you has no right to even gaze at such a radiant being. HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as she stomped him into the ground. A gentle hand clasped her shoulder. "Sunako stop…It's my turn." A renewed Kyohei growled and maliciously bared his teeth before releasing the entirety of his fury on the enemy before them.

By the time their roommates came to visit, the police had already come and left with the perpetrator in chains and the duo was happily stuffing their face with chocolate from the vending machine. "Hmm and you were worried Takenaga kun. See they're getting along just like lovebirds would." Ranmaru cooed. Snarling, Kyohei threw an arm around Sunako and responded with "So what, gotta problem with it?"

Kyohei's honest response wasn't entirely surprising, but what knocked the roommates off their feet was Sunako's answer…a deep and completely adorable blush. "Eeeeh!" The bishie trio exclaimed in unison, as Kyohei quickly searched for some tissue to stop his new nosebleed.


	9. dreams

I do not own Yama Nade…

* * *

Kyohei leaned against the window trying to calm down. He was definitely annoyed, and the vein on his forehead was popping out further every second. Before him Ranmaru and Yuki were reenacting the "memorable" hospital scene for Noi and Misao. "Oh Sunako chan, love of my life. I love you so much I don't care who knows it." Ranmaru cooed as he threw his arms around Yuki. "Oh Kyohei. You've melted my heart. I love you too." Yuki answered back blushing and blinking profusely. "AAH I've got a nose bleed." The redhead continued as he dramatically fell back onto the couch. "Sunako chan, you're so sexy and hot and I want to …" BONK! Ranmaru rolled off the couch rubbing the bump on his head caused by the lamp Kyohei had just thrown. As the blond quickly walked out of the room, Noi called after him. "Wait you have to tell me all the details!" Ignoring her he left the house and headed back towards the hospital.

* * *

Sunako overheard the doctors discussing the possibility that she may "relive her experience" through her dreams. The presence of her parents calmed her, but a slight anxiety pricked at her heart when visiting hours ended and they were asked to leave. The sterile hospital room, felt so cold and empty. Her nurse asked her if she wanted a sleeping pill, but she refused because a part of her was afraid of what would come with sleep. The lights turned off in the hospital but just as the weight of her eyelids became too much to bear, a sparkling brilliace appeared in the doorway. "Oi, are you sleeping already. I even went so far as to bring you a treat." Kyohei grumbled. Astonished, Sunako blinked before "Kyo…Creature! What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." "Hee heee, those security guards are way too slow, and the nurses on this floor tried to stop me but passed out. Dammit though they did manage to rip my shirt…can you fix it for me?" He asked sticking a finger through a large hole in the front of his shirt. Immediately Sunako backed up and screamed "MABUSHI!" A fleeting expression of pain and annoyance washed over him before he quietly picked up an extra hospital gown and covered himself. She slowly opened an eye when she heard Kyohei move a chair over to the bed. A spoon hung from his mouth and a open carton of strawberry ice cream sat before himi. Glaring he lifted his arm displaying a twin carton of green tea ice cream. She reached for the ice cream and greedily began consuming it. Watching her typical unladylike behavior brought him to hysterics. "Seriously woman…you are so entertaining." The look of shock and confusion that statement caused resulted in him falling out of his chair in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Baka." She simply said, causing a whole new round of guffaws. In turn, his large body rolling on the ground like a child, brought a discreet smile to her lips.

Kyohei spent the next few hours talking to her about what she was missing in school and explaining a few mathematical problems that he knew would completely stump her (well they stumped him, at least until Takenaga had explained it). As midnight neared, he stood to leave. When he turned her back at him, the irritating anxiety began to return. She hadn't even realized that ice cream (ok well, his presence) had pushed it away. "Ah." She cried out desiring him to stay, but really not daring to ask. At her voice, he stopped and turned back only to find her looking down. Puzzled, he wondered what had caused the change in her attitude. Just as he was about to chock it up to exhaustion, he noticed her hands were shaking.

The loud scraping of the chair against the cold tiles caused her to lift her head. Unfortunately she was met with the face of a smirking Kyohei. "Too close!" She cried out as she recoiled from his nearness. "Haa haaa haaaa. I win again!" He victoriously announced as he stole a pillow from underneath Sunako. Flipping the chair around, he placed the pillow on the side of the bed and laid his radiant head down. "I forgot to bring money for transportation. It's too much trouble to walk home now, just let me stay." He explained. Glancing down at him, she slowly settled back into the one pillow she had left and closed her eyes. As her breathing slowed, Kyohei placed his chin on the pillow and gazed at her…she was gratefully smiling. Stealthily he searched for her hand before he laid his head down for the final time that night.

Sunako awoke feeling well rested, her dreams had been beautiful and peaceful. Unfortunately real life did not provide her with a similar luxury. Her aunt had accompanied her parents this morning and as soon as Sunako opened her eyes began gushing about how she and Kyohei were discovered in a lovey-dovey position. Aunty then proceeded to go on and on about how she wished she had such a deeply devoted and endearing boyfriend. "Sunako, I'm so jealous." She sang wriggling with glee in her own imaginary world. Shaking her head, Sunako bit into her breakfast musubi.

* * *

Her last night in that hospital had finally arrived. She reminisced that despite the circumstances that had landed her in this building, the stay hadn't been all that bad. Her days were filled with family and friends while her nights were accompanied by Kyohei. Smiling to herself, she did admit sometimes his brilliance came in handy. They always received omake pudding and ice cream from the cafeteria, the nurses and doctors never kicked him out, and every evening she soundly slept her dreams full of ice cream and chocolate. The "event" had become a shrunken, distant afterthought. The counselor had told her this was due to the satisfaction of her own retribution on her attacker, but she also recognized (though she would deny it if ever explicitly asked) the impact of the sheer force of Kyohei's presence. In her heart she was acutely aware that the time with him was when she felt the most at peace, the most like herself. She knew her family and friends loved her, but sometimes felt as though she needed to put up a front and/or play a part. However with Kyohei, their time together didn't have to be filled with conversation or play-they were fine with purely existing. His existence to her and her existence to him had become so vitally precious, that this was more than enough.

She heard the doorknob turn and quickly looked up. Her thoughts spilling into the presence resulted in Kyohei being greeted by a completely adorably wide smile. As his heart sped up fourfold he dropped the bag of chocolates he had brought to celebrate her impending freedom. He watched her as her face changed to humorous confusion before becoming completely entranced by the movement of her lips. She slipped out of her bed and slowly walked towards him, those mystifying lips still moving. She stopped right before him, she was so close, those lips. Kyohei reached out to her and she dodged down. "You bastard, I can't believe you even made me come all the way over here to pick up the chocolate." Sunako yelled as she returned to bed.

His spinning head combined with the new weight on his heart forced him to slowly crumble to the ground. She looked back investigating the sudden CLUNK. He clutched at his shirt, and braced himself with his other arm when suddenly her hand appeared before his eyes. Lifting his head he was met by deeply concerned eyes. POP. "You must have low blood sugar. Is it better now?" She asked as he chewed the piece of chocolate she had just forced into his gaping mouth. Laughingly he told her "You are going to be the death of me." With a mouthful of chocolate she responded with. "I hope so."


	10. yeah

* * *

I do not own Yama Nade… Kyaa chapter 75!

* * *

As she stepped through the foyer, she immediately noticed how hard the boys had worked to keep the mansion clean. Wow, she thought utterly impressed…that is until she opened the corridor closet and bag upon bag of garbage and dirty laundry piled on top of her. The quartet was at her side in a second pulling her out from under the mound of filth. Scratching their heads, they admitted they didn't have enough time to clean it all but adamantly stated they would do so today and that she should continue to relax. After all, it was her first day home from the hospital. Kyohei pulled her away from the pile and forced her into her room, knowing once she got into "must clean Sunako mode" there would be no stopping the woman.

Before she returned the boys had fought bitterly about whether or not to remove the objects of darkness from her room. Kyohei's final say was to leave things as they were, glaring at them he confidently ended the argument with the statement that she was not so weak a woman to let some stupid misfortune ruin her love for these things. He couldn't help but arrogantly smirk when she gleefully squealed at the sight of her dear Hiroshi, John, Josephine and Akira. Hugging John, her thoughts fell to the late John Jr. A solemn silence passed before he handed her a tiny skull shaped box. "Takenaga knew someone who could cremate him. Ranmaru found the box." He asked somewhat hesitantly. "Do you want me to bury him in the backyard?" Closely he watched as she emotionlessly stared at the box. Sunako nodded once then quickly handed back the box. Hmm, he observed, the memory was still a bit raw.

Kyohei left her in her room to settle in, then quickly escaped as Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru struggled (again) to figure out how to work the laundry machine. Walking through the neighborhood brought him inadvertently back to the video store. Thinking about her reaction to John Jr, caused his judgement to fail him and he ended up picking up one of those "feel-good movies" before heading back home. That evening as they watched what Noi had called "the cutest movie ever" Kyohei found himself swept with waves of nausea and annoyance. Yet the comfort her lap provided (their new movie watching position) kept him from going crazy. About twenty minutes in, Sunako gently rolled him off her lap, stood up and turned off the movie. Turning to face him she seethed, "Why didn't you get Saw IV? Weren't we talking about watching that? What is this crap anyway? Kimochi warui!"

Smiling, he placed a hand into a pocket and produced the desired DVD. She grumbled as she snatched at it. "If you had it why did you put this ridiculous movie on in the first place." Scenes of blood and gore and mystery filled the screen and their hearts raced in response. Sunako found herself loving the movie, but shockingly noted she didn't enjoy the gratuitous torture scenes as much as she thought she would. Kyohei also noted her changing tastes when during a particularly gruesome act she inadvertently reached down and grasped his hand tightly.

When the movie ended, he refused to move from her lap saying his back was stiff from having slept in a chair (at her bedside) for the last month. Of course she was immediately swept with guilt and let him stay. "Oi, are you going to school tomorrow?" He inquired. Sleepily she nodded an affirmative. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep." He resigned, slowly getting up, hair a mess. Sunako watched as he paused at her doorway and she quizzically cocked her head. Without turning back, he muttered "G'night" and left. Plopping onto her bed, she sighed as she sunk into her own pillows and bed for the first time in two months. Closing her eyes she waited for sleep to overtake her.

She waited, and waited, and waited…but found that she was besieged by insomnia. "Dammit." She annoyingly whispered. They had been sleeping together for the last two months (the first month in the room they shared and the second in the hospital) and in all honesty…she missed him. She missed the relaxing rhythm of his breaths, she missed the security his large form nearby innately provided, she missed the comfort of his sleeping face (so much more tolerable than when he was awake). Gathering a lone downy pillow, she draped her large black blanket around her and stealthily left her room. Sneaking a glance up and down the hall, she noiselessly ninja tiptoed to his room. She stood in front of his door for what seemed like eternity, and probably would have never entered if Ranmaru's "guest" had not at that particular time decided to go to the bathroom. Hearing the redhead's door creak, Sunako fled into the room just before her.

Once in Kyohei's room, Sunako wondered what she was doing there. Her back flush against the wall, she waited and found herself growing more and more drowsy in his presence. Slinking down the wall, she decided she would sleep by the door and leave before he woke in the morning. Curling up by the door, she found herself swiftly drifting away. "Are you really going to sleep over there." He sarcastically called out, bringing her completely back to her senses. Immediately she began sweating. "Er, ah." When suddenly she felt his arms around her as he reached down and tossed her over his shoulder. "It's not like I can let someone who just got out of the hospital sleep on the floor." He simply stated, while placing her gently onto his bed. "But I won't sleep on the floor either." He finished as he slipped in next to her. It was then that Sunako realized that he was shirtless. "Urk. Uh, I'm leaving." She squeaked, but found that he had a firm grasp on her left wrist. "Baka, just stay. This bed is really big, we'll sleep back to back. It's no big deal." He quietly continued before finished with a whispered. "I couldn't sleep either." With that confession, he released her and laid down, his back facing hers (and unbeknownst to Sunako his face brightly flushed). Silently she did likewise.

That evening in the midst of thoughts of skulls, roses, and chocolate she dreamt of them. Surprisingly she wasn't cursed with visions of a radiant prince on a white horse fighting a fierce battle with an evil black-hearted witch. No, tonight she simply dreamt of them - a teenage boy and a high school girl (though in the dream they were still fighting…)

* * *

As usual, Sunako woke with the dawn and quietly crept back to her own room before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast. Thankfully her aunt had heavily stocked the fridge and she enthusiastically prepared a grand meal. One by one the roommates gathered around the dining table and began enjoying the lavish food. Yuki even cried saying "I LOVE Sunako's cooking. It's the best!"

While walking to school, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru continued to watch the odd interactions of their roommates. "Hey Takenaga, do you think Sunako has made Kyohei a man yet?" The redhead whispered. "Don't be ridiculous, she just got released from the hospital." Takenaga logically answered. "Nee nee, look at how cute they are. Kyohei keeps stealing glances at Sunako chan." Yuki commented. "But yesterday, didn't he say they weren't officially dating?" Takenaga quipped back.

As they neared their school, Sunako flashed back to that bastard teacher's face. Noticing the change in her pace and expression, Kyohei instinctively threw a protective arm around her and drew her close. "Hey, we don't have to go to school today." He whispered to her. In his arms, she recovered and returned his gaze before she answered ith. "I'm fine." Slipping out of his grasp she ran ahead.

Even though she was recovering well, Kyohei's thoughts still wandered to her constantly throughout the day. He wondered how she was doing, if she was keeping up, if she was still being persecuted by his fans. With every hour that passed, he tried to find ways to "check on her"- walks past her classroom, glances out the window, and peeks down the right hallways. When he was lucky enough to actually catch her, he worriedly watched.

Sunako was surprised to discover how happy she felt to be seeing her friends. She never expected she would miss them, but being back in the classroom and a part of something bigger than herself felt really nice. She noticed for the first time in a long time, how kind her friends were to her, and how earnestly her peers helped her "catch-up." Sunako was quite shocked at the realization that she was actually liked. During a break she confirmed her observation to Noi. "Of course, our classmates like you. You always get complimented during home economics. You always get picked first during PE. I mean you even have your own fan club (see YNSH chapter 73). And you know, all the girls secretly admire how you are always just yourself and never pretend to be someone else. THAT'S WHY WE THINK YOU'RE SO COOL!" She replied with stars in her eyes. To which Sunako answered back with a large grateful smile.

He leaned against the classroom window and watched the PE class below. They were playing soccer and of course Sunako had come into it guns blazing, ready to take anyone on. As usual she scored point after point and he chuckled thinking how hopeless the other teams goalie was. "Oh, that Nakaharo Sunako is something isn't she. She looks like she's having so much fun, I want to play too." He heard a classmate say. "She's kinda cool, I like that athletic type." Another classmate added. "Oh and she's got a good body too, remember that one time…OUCH!" The third unfortunate classmate's comment was cut-off by an eraser to the forehead (courtesy of Kyohei).

At the end of the day, Kyohei picked her up at her classroom and found her amidst a group of students. She stood just at the periphery of the group, but it was obvious that they were including her in the discussion by the way she was smiling. A sudden irritation brewed within him when he witnessed the looks the guys in the groups were sending to her. Stomping loudly he made his way over to her and flung his arm around her shoulder. "Time to go home." He stated dragging her out of the classroom. She followed without a fight resulting in the birth of a small satisfied smile. This however was quickly wiped away when she called back "See you guys tomorrow. I had a lot of fun today."

His poor mood continued into the afternoon and evening, but the horror movie du jour (and her lap) slowly eased that away. By late evening, he happily slipped into bed next to her. "What are you doing?" She protested. "I don't want to make my bed in the morning." He simply stated. As they lay there, back to back he commented over his shoulder. "Hey, I noticed you're getting along a lot better with your classmates." To which she replied. "Yeah." An uncomfortable silence followed, and just when Kyohei had decided he would probably not get anything more out of her that evening she whispered. "They like me for me…just like you do." To which he replied (while furriously blushing). "Yeah."

* * *

p.s. anyone interested in beta-ing me?


	11. magic marshmallows

I do not own Yama Nade… For some reason, I see Kyohei as the type of person that would put anything in his mouth, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

He found himself surrounded by a white sea of softness. "What the heck are these things." He wondered picking up a large round object. Smelling it he was overwhelmed by the pleasant aroma of warm brown sugar. Eyeing the object cautiously he then carefully licked it. "Marshmallows!" He concluded as he snuggled into the large sugary substances surrounding him. Enjoying the softness and smoothness, he reached over and squeezed a nearby marshmallow. "Wake up!" He heard before turning towards the voice. The marshmallow in front of him strangely grew a mouth, than eyes while the surrounding whiteness melted away. Suddenly looking around he realized he was in Sunako's room and staring at a furious Sunako. "Bastard, your hand." She growled her brow furrowing and her hair flying maliciously around her. "Huh?" He inquired still half asleep. "YOUR HAND!" She screamed forcing him to indeed look where his hand was placed. It was then that Kyohei realized that soft, smooth marshmallow he had just been squeezing … was not a marshmallow. Quickly removing his hand from underneath her shirt he simultaneously fell off the bed as their roommates came rushing in.

"Sunako chan, are you okay?" Takenaga asked before being silenced by the sight of an overturned and shirtless Kyohei. "Ah Kyohei attacked Sunako chan!" Yuki cried holding onto to Takenaga for emotional support. "Tell me all the details!" Ranmaru drooled before getting several well targeted pillows to the face. "Dammit, someone just find me some tissues." Kyohei complained holding his nose as he crawled out of her room. The trio followed closing the door behind them. "Kyohei, what were you doing?" Takenaga asked arms crossed. "I know what he was doing. He was doing XXXX and XXXX and XXXX and XXXX." Vocalized Ranmaru. Kyohei meanwhile grew redder and redder with each act the redhead mentioned, finally his embarrassment culminated in a robust nosebleed. Surprised the roommates rushed around until Yuki found a towel that he nervously threw towards Kyohei. Stopping his nosebleed the blond explained. "We fell asleep after the movie and she accidentally kicked me in the face." The trio looked at him unphased and unbelieving. "Mmmhmm." They responded harmoniously as they helped him off the ground. While they walked him towards the bathroom, Ranmaru threw an arm around Kyohei and whispered "I hope you at least used protection." To which the nosebleed began to spurt anew.

Sunako cracked open the door just a bit and found the hallways empty. In a flash she escaped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Noiselessly she prepared and then placed the meal down before heading out (very early) to school. How embarrassing, there's no way I could face him. She thought as the memory of this morning's event flashed before her. This is way more embarrassing than the time we saw each other naked, or the time he kissed me. Feeling the blood rushing to her head she angrily exclaimed. "That bastard!"

Sunako spent most of the day avoiding Kyohei via her well honed ninja tactics: covering her head in a cloth, jumping behind a bookshelf, hiding around a corner. As the day came to an end, she sighed in relief – thankful that she had been successful in her attempts to avoid him (despite the fact that he seemed to be everywhere she needed to be today). Again she sighed as she peeked around the corner of her shoe locker and found that there was no one around. "I knew it was a good idea to stay late and help sensei." She voiced to herself. Humming happily the tune to Friday the 13th, she opened her locker.

Kyohei watched her from his perch above the lockers. Dammit, she's not the only one with stealth technique. He thought as he contemplated the events of the day and all the times she had managed to slip away from him. As she slid over to her locker and opened it, he made his move. Leaping down behind her, he trapped her up against the cold metal. "Don't turn around." He warned. "I can't look you in the face and say this. I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I was acting out a dream."

She immediately countered with. "What kind of dream has you licking and touching another person?" Puzzled he asked, "Licking?" Realization struck when he recalled his dream and a very deep purple blush arose in his cheeks. "Ah, s#. I'm sorry." He again apologized hanging his head low before muttering. "I was dreaming about food. Marshmallows. Giant ones." Amused, Sunako suppressed a laugh as the image of a chibified Kyohei chomping on a giant marshmallow materialized within her mind. "Uhhmm. Still that was unforgiveable." She flatly stated. "It's partly your fault." Kyohei gruffily said back to her while poking her in the side. "It's because you're out of shape and pudgy that I have dreams like that."

"Whaaat! My fault? You bastard! It's all your fault!" She squealed. At that moment, the dark haird girl felt his nose up against the nape of her neck. "Hhhh. I know." He forlornly sighed into her hair. She stiffened as the warmth of his breath curled down her spine. "I know, it's my fault. I want to make it up to you. What can I do?" He begged as wisps of breaths curled this way and that around her. "Nnnothing!" Sunako screamed while squirming in response to his accidental assault. Crawling up the lockers, she escaped, her breaths hard and heavy and sweat pouring down her face. "Jjjust leave me alone for awhile." She commanded before darting away. Calling after her diminishing form he yelled. "FINE! You mean, spiteful woman. I won't come home today till after dinner."

Kyohei kept his word, partly out of irritation but mostly out of guilt and spent the majority of the afternoon away. He stopped by the batting cage, the arcade, and consumed his dinner at the yakitori stand (free of charge of course…omake.) After enjoying an after dinner walk around town he decided it was probably safe to come home. Kyohei didn't prepare himself for the barrage of inquiries her received the second he stepped through the door.

"Where were you? Sunako chan made your favorite." Takenaga curtly asked. "Are you two fighting again?" Quipped Yuki. This questions was quickly followed by. "Ah these tense love moments are the best in a relationship. This much drama is often followed by incredible passion. You won't be a virgin for long." Ranmaru sang winking at a bushwacked Kyohei who plainly asked. "What do you mean she made my favorite?"

"Fried shrimp." Takenaga responded. "We ate it all." "WHAT? That mean woman, she knew I wasn't coming home for dinner-she's harassing me again!" He whined as he stomped into the kitchen. Uncovering the trash can he indeed noted that they had eaten fried shrimp that evening. kusukusukusu. He sobbed as he slouched over the kitchen counter. "How could she? So cruel." Watching this melodramatic act, the trio stated "Baka." Before turning around and leaving the selfish boy to his own misery. When he was finally alone, Kyohei opened the fridge and rummaged around the bottom shelf. There in the right back corner sat a plate of fried shrimp and a note that simply said Kyohei. Smiling with eyes brilliant shining he snatched the plate and devoured the food. I guess she can be considerate sometimes. He thought. She always hides an extra serving for me there. Rubbing his belly he made his way upstairs, remembering to drop off his peace offering (a ton of chocolate) outside of her door.

Not having anything else to do (homework was finished while he waited for Sunako to appear at her locker) he decided to turn in early. He thought a nice long shower would help him to relax, but the blond found himself unable to settle down. One hour passed as he tossed in bed, than two, and finally three. With the rest of the house dead quiet, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen intending to find something to help him sleep. Turning on the lights he was met by a frightful sight, a dishelved and obviously equally sleep deprived Sunako chugging a glass of what he thought was warm milk. "Ah. Too bright! Turn off the lights!" She demanded and he quickly obliged. Knocking into the kitchen table he grumbled. "How the hell can you find anything in here dammit!" In that instant, a small calm light bathed the dark room and Kyohei realized she had opened the fridge door. Reaching in he grabbed a can of beer and chugged it down mirroring what she had done with the milk.

"The shrimp was tasty as usual." He grunted wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "So was the chocolate." She whispered back. They stood like that for minutes in front of the fridge neither daring to look each other in the eye. "You've ruined me you know." Kyohei reluctantly confessed. "I don't like anyone else's cooking as much as I do yours. #! I can't even fall asleep without you nearby anymore. You need to take some sort of responsibility for this." Feeling his gaze drift towards her, Sunako closed the refrigerator door. Under the cover of darkness she also reluctantly admitted. "I'm having a hard time too. Falling asleep I mean. But I can't let you back in the room, what if you have another weird dream?" Within a sliver of a moonbeam and surrounded by the silence of the late evening they pondered their predicament.

"Aah!" She exclaimed as the solution so simply came to her. "Put your hands out." She demanded. Kyohei did as he was told, and heard her rifling through a kitchen drawer. He sweat dropped as a sudden fear came to mind. "You're not going to cut my hands off are you?" He asked his voice shaking, when he then felt warm soft things cover his hands. Bringing his hands closer to his face he discovered she had placed oven mitts over them. "Problem solved!" Sunako commented before she left the kitchen and returned to her room. He silently followed after her, but stopped at the top of the stairway to ensure the coast was clear. He really didn't want his roommates to catch him in her room again. Two mornings in a row (especially when they were supposed to be fighting) was going to be way too difficult to explain.

Again they settled into bed with their backs to each other and both soon fell asleep, but not before Kyohei noticed that this time she didn't stuff a pillow between them.

That evening his dreams consisted mostly of baseball and fried shrimp (neither of which are soft and squeezable), but hers again consisted of the two of them. She woke the next morning with a fleeting memory of the dream she had just had. He and her, she and him eating, smiling, teasing (she sticking her tongue out and he growling back), studying, playing, and laughing. Quietly she shook him awake, placing a hand over his mouth so as to avoid unnecessary and dangerous outbursts. His eyes slowly fluttered open and the cool and peaceful gaze he returned caused her heart to skip. "You have to go to your own room. I'm getting up to make breakfast." She whispered, her hand still covering his mouth. Her palm tingled as she felt him smile beneath her and her heart rate quickened when she glimpsed his arm raise up off the bed. Sunako's heartbeat continued to pick up speed as his hand manuevered towards her face...instantly it returned to normal when he deposited the oven mitts on top of her head and rolled out of bed. Turning to face her at the door, he playfully smiled then stuck his tongue out at her while she growled back in response. Just before he turned the knob a realization hit her and she called out. "You know, the difference between you and I, it's not that wide." Chuckling he answered. "Of course it's not baka onna...you really are slow."


	12. that mushy thing called love

I do not own YamaNade.

* * *

The trio sat around the TV in deep conversation. "She's changed." Mentioned the brunette. "Not that much though, she still likes all that scary stuff, and she's not very feminine." The cute one argued. "Hmm, but she's definitely more social and hasn't nosebled in a really long time."

"He's changed too." The redhead commented. "He is definitely in love, but I don't think he's getting any, he's really irritable. Actually he's been more irritable than usual." The cute one agreed. "Yup, he's definitely not getting any." As if on cue, the said grouch came storming down the stairs.

"Where is she? I'm hungry!" Kyohei roared. In response the trio chimed "Definitely not getting any."

Kyohei disappeared into the kitchen and appeared several minutes later with a carton of Sunako's green tea ice cream. "Kyohei, you know she'll get angry." Yuki warned and was cut off by an "I don't care. That witch!" The trio watched him as he paced the living room like a restless tiger and were surprised when he stopped midstride in front of the window. Placing the ice cream down, he rushed over to the door and flung it open. "Okaeri." He growled.

A bland "Tadaima." Echoed from beyond the doorway and preceded Sunako's familiar form. The boys watched her walk through the living room and into the kitchen. Curiously Kyohei remained at the door leaning menancingly on the frame. "Why is he emanating a suspiciously strong killing intent?" Ranmaru queried Takenaga. Their answer came when Sunako returned from the kitchen with a tea pot, six tea cups and a plate of cookies. "Tada kun, aren't you coming in?" She called towards the door. A tall and thick frame came timidly through the door. "Ah thank you for your hospitality." The boy called out, walking swiftly towards Sunako and the tea. "Please help yourself. I'll get the video and be right back down." She offered before disappearing up the stairs.

Kyohei slammed the door and walked straight up to their guest. Grabbing the teacup from his hands he rudely stated. "This one is mine." "Kyohei!" Yuki scolded before turning his attention to their guest. "I'm Yuki. That's Takenaga and Ranmaru…and that rude person over there is Kyohei." "Nnice to meet you. I'm Yoshimori Tada. I'm in Sunako's study group." The boy politely replied all the while keeping an eye on a looming Kyohei. An uncomfortable silence followed as the five boys sipped their tea. "Here's that DVD I was telling you about." Sunako stated, handing the boy the desired product with a smile. A gesture not lost on either Tada or Kyohei. As soon as Tada had the DVD in hand, Kyohei grabbed him under the arm and lifted him off the couch. "Thanks for stopping by." He called after tossing out the luckless boy, and slamming the door behind him.

Sunako turned back towards the kitchen intending to start dinner when she caught site of something out of the corner of her eye. "Is that my ice cream?" She sweetly asked. That tone of voice particularly caused Kyohei to shiver (he knew what was coming next) and he attempted to stealthily slip out of the room. "Kyohei you bastard!" She yelled and threw the half melted carton at his head. "It's because you came home so late, I was starving! Plus that ice cream was mine anyway, I bought it!" Kyohei stated in an attempt to defend his actions. "You gave it to me you jerk, to apologize for…" The fierce look on his face stopped her words. "Er. I'm going to prepare dinner." Sunako continued turning back towards the kitchen.

Dinner was decisively awkward as the trio suspiciously glanced between Kyohei and Sunako wondering what secrets they were keeping between them. The saucy redhead broke the silence with. "Sunako chan it looks like you've hooked yourself a big fish. That guy he's captain of the judo club isn't it." "Oh really, I didn't know." She answered.

Takenaga inquired with a raised brow. "Why do you know that about him?" With a wink and a smile, Ranmaru admitted. "I keep tabs on all my potential love rivals. Oh, and this one is very popular with the ladies and he turns a lot of them down. I've heard him say he doesn't like frivolous women. You know Sunako…" CRASH. Kyohei's fist slammed loudy on the table. "Thanks for the meal." He grumbled as he took his plate to the kitchen. "Definitely not getting any." The trio reiterated.

When the other boys had gone to bed, Sunako silently crept to Kyohei's room. He smiled at her when she entered and patted the bed beside him. They had now been "sleeping together" for four months (two months since her release form the hospital) and it had gotten to be quite a nice routine. They both thought it was a miracle the other roommates were still in the dark about the so called special arrangement.

"Hands." She demanded. Rolling his eyes, he lifted his hands up while Sunako placed the oven mitts on them before pulling some duct tape out of her pockets. "Duct tape?" He inquired as he watched her wrap the mitts edge and tightly secure them to his pajamas. "This is to prevent the mitts from accidentally falling off like they did the other night. You've been having those weird dreams again and I'm not taking the risk. No number of ice creams can make up for you doing strange things, even if they are…accidental." She explained. Laughing, he purred. "You really are selfish. You never let me have any fun."

Rolling her eyes, she threw a pillow at him. "Go to bed." She warned. Leaning back, they snuggled into their pillows. In the dark a mischievous smile grew on Kyohei's face. Turning towards her, he silently admired the way her hair gently flowed over the pillow and the way the moonlight illuminated the skin on the exposed nape of her neck. Slipping a hand under her neck he wrapped his right arm across her shoulders while wrapping his left across her waist and quickly brought her closer to him. "Aah. Wake up. You're having weird dreams again." Sunako whispered, caught in the position he had her in. Pretending to be asleep, he buried his face in her soft hair.

Sunako squirmed as she tried to wake Kyohei, but stopped when he whispered. "Sunako, if you keep rubbing up against me like that, you'll wake up a demon." "You bastard, you're awake?" She whispered back as she began to calm, knowing now that this embrace was deliberate and somehow thinking this lowered her risk of having strange things done to her. "Hey, that judo guy, do you like him?" The blond inquired, to which his bedmate responded. "Yeah I like him. He's nice. He told me about some American horror movies that he likes too." Sighing at how slow the woman next to him was he clarified. "That sissy guy can't possibly have good taste in movies. Anyway, I mean, you thick headed woman…do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Surprised she twisted into him and turned so that they faced each other. The blank look on her face, told him more than any words could and he smirked. "Good, cause if you did I'd have to kill him." He threatened.

Her strong eyes, narrowed with that statement. "What are you talking about, you selfish child." She asked a strand of hair falling into her face. Moving to brush away the strand, he managed to just bat her face with a mitt. "Dammit these things, won't you just take them off already. I promise I won't do anything ecchi." He commanded. "Plus I have an itch on my inner thigh, unless you want to…" "Fine, fine I'll take them off." She exasperatingly succumbed as she ripped off the tape and the mitts. Free hands allowed him to gently brush her hair. Secretly he loved how her silky hair felt as it slipped through his fingers. "You know. I liked you better before you became so popular." Gently guiding her head into his chest he whispered. "I liked it better, when you were just mine."

It always amazed her that his sinewy muscular arms could so preciously hold her. His rough and worked fingers tickled as they coursed across her skin…and secretly she loved it. Kyohei cherished the times like this when they could be together alone. As he was thinking how pleasant it would be to stay like this forever she suddenly pushed him away. "Ok, I'm at my limit." She matter of factly stated. "Goodnight now." Irritated he grabbed her wrist. "Hey." He started before he realized her heart rate was racing. "Your closeness makes my heart race and my blood pressure go up. If you continue this I'll nose bleed all over your bed." Reasoned the raven haired girl.

As a devilish idea bloomed in his head he countered with. "That's because you don't have a relief valve." She looked back at him completely puzzled. "A mechanism to allow the pressure to be released…you know like in race car engines." Sunako glaired at him unclear where he was going with this. Kyohei covered his mouth and looked away. He wondered if he really should keep going, aah this was so embarrassing. "You don't have a release mechanism that's why your blood pressure builds up and when it gets too high you get nose bleeds."

A look of understanding swept over her and she smiled. "Ah, that's true. Goodnight." Grabbing her shoulder he growled, "I'm not done yet. Don't you want to know how to overcome this problem?" He asked. She looked back at him and blithely said. "Not really." "Why you. Why not?" Kyohei continued his hand balled up into a fist. Quickly responding she shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Stubborn woman!" He seethed, frustration getting the better of him. "Don't you get it? I'm a man…it's puberty…I'm at my limit too."

Sighing in irritation Sunako accused him, "Weren't you the one that said you didn't need love in your life. (see chapter 74)" Stung by his own words, he covered his face. "I did say that didn't I? Well, I stick to that statement. I don't need some trifle, mushy thing like love." Running his fingers through her hair again he earnestly whispered. "But I do need you. Sunako…please."

Her heart began to race again in his arms. Impossible, she thought, but something in her really wanted to try. "What do I have to do?" She asked while still suspiciously glaring at him. Gently stroking her cheek he answered her with one word, "Kiss me."

"Eeeh?" She spewed as she recoiled and covered her gaping mouth with the back of her hand. "Whawhat are you saying. That won't help. Don't you remember what happened the last time you … you harassed me? (see chapter 75)" With that she grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "I almost died from blood loss." Pouting he looked defiantly back at her. "That's because you didn't kiss me back. If you had kissed me back you wouldn't have nosebled."

Sunako was starting to get angry. "You selfish liar. What do you know about these sort of things. You don't even have any experience." She mouthed while pointing a wagging finger at him." "That's true, but this is what Ranmaru told me." Kyohei crossed his arms and nodded as he confidently replied and thought back to the conversation he had had earlier with the cassanova of the house.

* * *

"I'm serious Ranmaru, will you quit making fun of me and help me?" Kyohei asked after suffering through a barrage of Ranmaru's perverted imaginations. Settling down, Ranmaru indeed got serious. "She needs a way to release all her pent up feelings. Have you done THAT yet?" "THAT! Of course not. How could we do THAT if we've only seriously kissed once." A bright red Kyohei confirmed. Ranmaru practically fell over in shock and thought, how could they not have kissed much when they've been sleeping together for months."Um, sorry it's hopeless." The redhead stated as he waved his hand in the air. Falling to his knees Kyohei deeply bowed and pleaded. "Please. I can't keep living like this." Sighing Ranmaru kindly advised. "Start with kissing, things will progress from there."

* * *

Her anger began to subside as she thought, well Ranmaru IS the expert. As she continued to contemplate this concept, Kyohei took advantage of her preoccupation and drew her closer before. "CHUU." Sunako became acutely aware of his presence in that moment. His strong arms so tenderly embraced her, his rough fingers lightly massaged her nape and small of her back, his warm chest against hers their heart beats long ago had fallen into sync, and his soft lips…so desperately pressed into her chaffed ones. She wondered how could the plain act of flesh touching flesh stir up such a typhoon of restlessness in her soul. He released her and she began to feel that all to familiar prodrome. "Kiss me back." He begged. "Kiss me back."

Ferverently attempting to avoid another near death experience Sunako did as she was told and clumsily met his lips with hers. Her hands sweetly cupped his face, her smooth fingertips tickled him down into the depths of his body, her soft chest pressed against his (oh how he wanted to dream about marshmallows again) and her lips...her lips!. Her kiss was cutely awkward, pleasantly less hasty and seducingly gentle. Ah so this is what a kiss is, Kyohei thought. Smiling into her lips he carefully pulled her on top of him, wanting more. Finishing her kiss Sunako pulled herself away and propper herself up, returning his smile. "Ranmaru was right. I don't feel like nosebleeding anymore." Laughing he again wrapped his arms around her. Moving in to continue their make out session he found himself face to face with narrowed eyes and knitted brows. "We need to sleep." Pouting Kyohei said "I don't wanna." To which Sunako threatened. "Do you want me to put the mitts back on?"

Admitting his defeat (at least for tonight) he released her. "Fine, fine." To his pleasant surprise, instead of turning away to sleep she snuggled in next to him. That woman, doesn't she know what this does to me? He thought with his eyes closed. "Fine. Fine. We'll sleep, but I'm not to blame if I have weird dreams again." He teasingly stated, to which she swiftly responded. "I'm getting the mitts."

* * *

Everyone, thanks so much for reading and for all your support! This is basically the story I had in mind. I'm debating whether or not to write another chapter or two as omakes (of course it would be pure fluff). Let me know if anyone would be interested in that.


	13. Kyohei's love homework

I do not own YamaNade…I couldn't resist...there still was a little bit more of a story there. Have a great Memorial day weekend folks! and thanks everyone for the encouragement.

* * *

Sunako continued to eat her bento, but the two eyes boring into her made it more and more difficult. "Nee Sunako chan, please give me some love advice. I've heard that you and Kyohei have already advanced so much further than me and Takenaga kun." Noi squealed. "I've noticed you're so lovey dovey in school and Ranmaru tells me the two of you even sleep together every night! Kyaa I'm so jealous, I want to sleep with Takenaga kun every night too!" The beautiful brunette hysterically spoke. A look of horror came over Sunako with that statement. "You mean, they know we sleep in the same room? We, we don't do anything but sleep next to each other." Sunako protested. "What?" Noi loudly exclaimed. "You haven't done THAT yet?" To which Sunako aggressively shook her head. "Ehhh. What about kissing then?"

Sunako again had no verbal comment, but Noi knew the answer to her question when her dear friend turned three shades of red. "Hmmm. I see." She winked, poking Sunako in the shoulder. "Well then at least tell me how did he confess his love to you?"

Cocking her head to the side Sunako tried to remember. "He never confessed love. In fact he told me something like he didn't need a mushy thing like love." A flash of rage swept over Noi and she responded with. "WHAT? THAT SELFISH BASTARD!" Then stormed off in search of her anger's target. Calling after her Sunako said. "It doesn't matter to me you know." Then returned to her meal.

"KYOHEI YOU STUPID SELFISH BAKA!" Noi screamed pointing down the hallway at the hapless blond (who had been held after class to help the teacher). Stomping down the corridor she stopped before him, steam coming out of her ears. "I can't believe you told Sunako chan that you didn't need love. You bastard!" Defending himself he yelled back. "What the hell! Who cares about love anyway? It's just some stupid, sissy word." Throwing her shoe at him Noi continued her tirade. "It's not just a word, it's an emotion, it's a state of mind, it's an experience." "Whatever it's still just some lame, sappy thing and I don't need it." He retaliated as he begn rubbing his temples. "Now shut up, you're giving me a headache."

With that admonishment, the perfectly pretty, poised and polished Noi transformed into a looming and fiery goddess of destruction. "You worthless piece of… I don't know why I've supported your relationship with Sunako for so long. You obviously don't deserve her. I'm going to cheer on that Judo captain instead." As an image of the Judo captain and Sunako appeared in his mind Kyohei also lost it, transforming into a giant and menacing god of death. "She's mine and no one else can have her." He hollered back. As a huge cloud of killing intent built up between them, Takenaga appeared and suddenly ended the demonic transformation. "Takenaga kun Kyohei is being so stubborn and mean." Noi cried hanging on to his arm. Kyohei grabbed his other arm mirroring her actions. "Takenaga, Noi is bullying me." Kyohei whined. Rolling his eyes, Takenaga scolded. "You two are so annoying. Hurry up and settle your differences."

"Scary, strict Takenaga kun is so scary." Kyohei cried, continuing the farce. Noi on the other hand had gotten completely serious. "Takano Kyohei, your homework is to discover the meaning of love. You have until Friday to tell me what love means to you." Standing tall he crossed his arms and frowned. "Why do I have to do what you say?" To which Noi impishly whispered. "If you don't, I'll tell everybody that even though you and Sunako have shared a bed for four months…you…are…still…a….vir…gin." Noi watched as his eyes enlarged in surprise and then narrowed in annoyance. "The deadline is Friday." She flatly stated before pulling Takenaga away.

The rest of the afternoon was torturous to Kyohei as he thought about the unfavorable task before him. He'd really not like the whole school knowing he was a virgin, though he didn't care if they knew he and Sunako were sleeping together. Ruffling his hair in study period he turned to his neighbor and asked. "Hey you, what is love?" Facing him the girl was enraptured by his dreamy forlorn and faraway expression (really Kyohei was just bored) and immediately bright red blood burst from her nose. Unimpressed he turned to the right and asked the same question… and got the same response (except this time the bleeder was a boy). "Damn, I'm never going to figure this out." He mumbled.

On his way home he stopped by the video store and was talked into renting Casablanca. Apparently the clerk told him, it was the ultimate romance movie. He also picked up a few of Sunako's favorite chocolates. When he made it home, she hadn't come back from club activities yet, so he sought out his roommates.

In the living room he found Ranmaru and Takenaga and queried them on their thoughts. "Love is XXXX and XXXX and XXXX." Ranmaru started before Takenaga halted his perverted sentiments. "Kyohei. Love is beautiful and poetic. For example this haiku by Masajo Suzuki: Buds in the autumn! As fresh as the face Of a woman in love." Before Takenaga had finished, Kyohei had started walking out of the room. Heading up to Yuki's he found the boy doodling and pressed him for his thoughts. "Hmm, love is sweetness and kindness. When you're with the one you love you're happy just because they're happy." The cute one smiled as he recalled his family, and Kyohei thought that description wasn't all that bad. Nodding his head in understanding Kyohei headed toward his own room.

Lying on his bed, he continued to ponder the quandary. "Kyohei?" He heard Sunako call and looked up to see her shyly peeking around the corner of his door. "Do you want to go shopping with me?" She asked. Smiling he jumped off his bed and placed an arm gently around her shoulder. Sunako sweetly smiled back and covered his head with a hat and wrapped his neck with a scarf so that only his eyes and nose were evident.

They walked through the market arm in arm as Kyohei desperately tried to stay low key. He enjoyed shopping with her, he always felt that she was the most unguarded when she shopped. They stopped first at the produce store and he thought the way she so carefully picked out each vegetable and fruit was incredibly adorable. She had told him, she wanted to ensure they ate the very best, thus he didn't mind that it took two or three times longer this way. As they walked towards the butcher she suddenly stopped. Looking towards her he found her glancing downward. He watched as she kneeled, and then saw what had stopped her: a young neighborhood boy. Sunako rummaged through the fruit and found the best of the apples before handing it to the boy with a pat on the head.

She beamed as they walked home, they had gotten so many good deals today AND Kyohei had somehow avoided recognition. They walked side by side with Kyohei carrying the bags. "Sunako." He seriously asked. "What do you think love is?" "Noi's gotten you thinking about weird things again huh?" Sunako started before she truly began to think about the question. "Hmmm. Hmmmmmmm. HMMMMMM." "Eeh, nevermind." He interrupted. Somehow her inability to answer made his heart feel heavy. They walked in silence for twenty minutes before she responded. "I think love is the willingness to sacrifice everything for the loved person." Pausing, she looked towards the ground. "Like when papa risked his life to protect me from Kuma chan. Or when aunty was willing to invest everything she had to make me a lady. Or when you…" Her dark eyes widened as she began to comprehend the meaning behind the words she was just about to mutter. Quickly she turned to him, hoping to gauge his reaction-the beautiful boy's eyes reflected relief and his grin traveled from ear to ear. Then he too spoke. "You mean, like when you saved me from that host club. Or when you endured the pain of that ridiculous light bulb outfit." Transferring all the groceries to one hand, his now freed hand wrapped tightly around her own. "You know, right now Sunako. I'm really happy."

* * *

Their roommates peered at them through the open kitchen door. "Uggh, they are so lovey dovey I'm starting to get ill." Ranmaru complained with drab eyes and a long face. "I think it's cute." Yuki smiled. "Just leave them alone already. They get enough scrutiny at school." Takenaga uninterestingly added his nose in a book. Although Sunako and Kyohei had never officially admitted their dating status (heck they still denied it to their roommates) their relationship was obviously and overtly changing. Their peers had gossiped about them months before anything had even started and now the entire school was buzzing with rumors.

Eventually Ranmaru turned back to the tv, but Yuki continued to watch the interaction between the odd duo. He thought the way they interacted was beautiful. Even preparing dinner they moved with such synchcrony. Flowers began to flow around the cute boy's head.

Sunako didn't know what had gotten into Kyohei but he was in a ridiculously good (and cute) mood. All the way back he had held tightly onto her hand and to her surprise his happiness began to course into her through that conduit. At home he communicated an interest in helping her with the meal prep, so she obliged. Despite the two of them working at a rapid pace, everything they did was in perfect harmony and dinner was ready in half the time it usually was. When she was gathering the dishes to take to the dining room, he smoothly plucked them out of her hands and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Thanks for the food." He muttered smiling and humming as he took the meal out to the dining room. She watched his perfect form as it walked away, her forehead burning where his lips had just been and her heart racing. In that mundane moment she thought, to be with this boy I would leave everything behind. As her hands moved towards her face to cover the slight blush she knew had just emerged she was nearly bowled over by the implications of her feelings...was this love, was it really love?

As usual dinner was accompanied by compliments to Sunako. The most of which unusually came from Kyohei. As they were washing up together she looked at him warily. "What are you planning? You aren't acting like yourself today." She inquired. He sweat dropped and then decided it probably would be best just to confess. " You see …"

"No way, no way! I won't." She yelled stomping out of the kitchen. "But Sunako, we have to do it cuz Noi's been bullying me. She said she'll tell everyone I'm a virgin." He whined after her. "Then do it by yourself!" She reprised as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Dejected, he turned towards his roommates. "Hey do any of you want to help me out?" The trio glanced at Kyohei and wondered what it was Sunako was so loathe to do. Then Ranmaru tapped Takenaga on the shoulder and pointed to a lump in Kyohei's pants. A look of horror came over their faces. Kyohei stared, puzzled at that expression. "We can go upstairs to my bedroom, it won't be that bad right?" To combat their continued hesitation the loud blond offered. "Well we can always do it out here. It can be just one of you or all of us together, I don't care. Maybe all of us together would be good, that way it won't be too awkward or painful." Kyohei reasoned. "EEEEHHHHH!" The roommates screamed shocked at what they thought Kyohei was proposing. Standing the three of them shoved him up the stairs and into his own room and yelled. "DO IT BY YOURSELF!" Pulling the DVD out of his pants pocket, Kyohei thought, but I just didn't want to watch this movie alone. Shrugging he placed the DVD into his own media player and started Casablanca.

CLIP. The sound briefly woke him and he recognized that the lights were off, but the TV was still on. CLIP. The TV turned off and he felt someone tuck him in and settle in next to him. Turning towards the form, he snuggled and sighed into that luxuriously sweet and soft hair. "Hey. Are you going to come to my baseball game this weekend? (joined the baseball club a few months ago when Sunako joined home ec club)" He asked her almost desperately. "Is it an important game?" She hesitantly inquired back. "Kinda. I've heard there will be scouts cuz the team we're playing won regional champs last year." With a bit more support in her voice she replied. "I can go. What do you want for a bento?" He placed an arm around her and buried his face in her neck. "Anything you make is fine…well except nothing with carrots." He replied. "You know, if I get scouted for baseball, I might even get a scholarship to a good college." Her drowsy voice answered back. "That's a nice goal."

As they both began to drift asleep, he wondered when did he start planning for the future? He had always figured he'd be done with education after high school and end up as the leader of some gang or continue with construction. For a really long time he never thought he had any worth beyond his strength and his looks. When did he actually start truly dreaming for a better life? When did he start wanting something more? Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed the ends and knew she had given him the courage to start believing that his value ran deeper than just his outer covering. She was the one who made him want to become a better person and strive for a better life. "Love huh?" He whispered.


	14. memories of love

I do not own Yama Nade. Sunako-Kyohei forever!! Mmmm, somehow the ending turned PG-13 or "limey" (as some people put it)- please don't read if you don't like that stuff.

* * *

The trio of roommates secretly enjoyed Kyohei's misery. Someone would tell him to rent this movie, watch that tv show, read this book, listen to that CD and Kyohei would. Inevitably each attempt to understand love brought him to the same conclusion. "What the heck, this is crap." He became more and more confused, and more and more irritated. He had even started asking strange questions during class like "If a tree falls in a forest and no one hears it, is it loved?"

As he stumbled home after practice with yet another ridiculous movie he finally decided that he had enough. Crying to Takenaga he begged him to get Noi to back down on her threat. "Honestly, I don't think Noichi is really going to tell the whole school you're a virgin." He stated while at the same time reading the daily news. Bristling at that word, he dropped his school bag and slumped into the couch. "Yeah, I probably should be more focused on the game this Friday than some stupid relationship homework." "Oh that's right, the game. We'll all be there cheering for you." Yuki endorsed. Smiling Kyohei replied. "Thanks, if I get scouted I'm hoping I could get a scholarship for college. Well, time to do some stretches for this pitching arm." Standing he slowly twirled his right arm and went off looking for Sunako.

* * *

They had been in bed for an hour already but the tossing would not stop and she was going crazy. Turning she tried to produce her most menacing expression. "What is going on with you! Stop moving around!" She growled. Facing her, he smiled before taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were still awake." He whispered. "I'm nervous about the game, I want to do well." For the first time in their relationship he felt her arms wrap around him. Pulling him into her she soothingly said. "Give your worries to me and sleep, please sleep." In the warmth of her embrace, Kyohei felt his confidence return. Hugging her back he quickly fell asleep (and Sunako thought she needed to remember this technique for the future).

The next morning, he awoke still coddled in her bosom, oh how he longed to stay there forever. Rubbing his cheek against her smooth skin he sighed as he pulled her slightly closer. "YAWN. Don't you have morning warm up today?" She sleepily asked as she rolled away from him. Her slight distant pulled on his heartstrings, and he smiled at the thought that it was painful to be even this far away from her. "Yeah, I'll get up." He resigned, yawning as well. Giving her a peck on the forehead he bid goodbye with. "See you at lunch."

The morning practice had served to truly stir up the excitement and determination of the baseball club, so much so that the whole school seemed to be anticipating the match (although this probably had more to do with the fact that Kyohei was participating than anything else). Kyohei was particularly in good spirits. He smiled at the woman who sat before him and cheered loudly when she opened his bento. She had made sure to include ALL of his favorites (even making strawberry daifuku). "Umai! Sunako's bentos are the best!" He stated with a mouthful of fried shrimp. After stuffing himself to his heart's/stomach's content he contently sighed and unconsciously moved closer to Sunako draping his arm around her. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead and whispered. "Thanks for the meal." They remained in that position for sometime, oblivious to the tempest that arose from the obvious (though inadvertent) reveal of the true nature of their relationship. "See you after school he called out as they parted to return to their respective classrooms.

As she walked back she noticed lots of strange looks and whispers and wondered what was going on. At the doorway to her classroom she was surprised to see a large mass of people milling around. As she neared, a large hand reached out and grabbed her. "You, it's true isn't it. You've bewitched Kyohei sama and taken him all for youself." Those familiar words took her back to the time of her tragedy and for a moment she was back in chains in that dark room staring into eyes full of pure hatred. The bokuten came swiftly down and the bone crunching sound it made when it hit nauseated her. "Eh?" She wondered, when she realized she was not in pain. "Itai!" A familiar voice stated. It was then that Sunako realized that Kyohei's back was before her. Crumpling to the ground he cradled his right arm. When it was apparent that the assailant had harmed Kyohei, the group around them exploded in cries and rushed the kendo club member. "How dare you hurt Kyohei sama!" The screamed as he ran for his life.

Placing her hands on her head Sunako cried out. "Kyohei!" Smiling he looked back at her. "There was a crowd around my classroom too. When they started asking me about our relationship, I got worried that someone might try to do something to you. Thank God, I came in time." "Hohospital. Let's get you to the hospital." She demanded as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. "Nakahara san, we'll come with you." Came a voice from behind, it was the captain and a few members of the baseball club. Sunako nodded in agreement and the group set off towards the hospital.

He grumbled and squirmed saying this was all unnecessary, but when they undid his sleeve a nasty red swelling was present where the sword had struck his arm. The tension in the room increased as they waited to hear the results of the medical evaluation. Kyohei held onto Sunako protectively in the crowd, but the baseball team was more worried about the upcoming game than the revelation that Kyohei and Sunako were dating. Although they whispered, the couple clearly heard their concerns. "If he can't pitch today, our season is over." "What bad luck!" "The scouts are coming too, of all days this happened today." She looked to the ground in regret, it was her fault this had happened to Kyohei, if only she had protected herself. A lone tear began to form, when he placed a warm hand on top of her head . "Ignore them, they don't know what they're talking about." Kyohei whispered to her.

When the doctor returned he smiled saying Kyohei was fortunate, he had managed just a hairline fracture. The room burst into cheers. "Yeah we still have a chance to win the baseball game today!" "Baseball game?" The doctor asked. "Well, that's out of the question. He needs to rest for at least two weeks, or he'll risk worsening the fracture." With that Kyohei spoke. "Is there no exception?" The doctor swiftly answered. "Absolutely not." Nodding Kyohei stated. "I see. Thank you for your help." The group headed back to school, Kyohei's arm in a sling. "I'm sorry guys." He apologized. "It's okay." The captain answered. "Instead of depending on you, we should have all worked harder. Well you know, if by chance we do win this game, our season would be extended. Our next game wouldn't be for another three weeks and you could definitely participate then." Together the team cheered. "For Kyohei. We'll win the game!" With that Sunako, who had been quiet up to the point, shrugged off Kyohei's arm and ran away. "Sunako!" Kyohei yelled starting for her, but was stopped by the captain who advised. "Let her go for now."

* * *

Sunako ran. She needed to do something, and do it quick. Heading toward the school she raced past Takenaga and Ranmaru without a word - she had to get there in time. "Sunako chan! The baseball field is this way." They called after her. Standing outside the door of her desired destination she nodded completely confident in her decision. Flinging open the doors she called out to those inside. "I beg you, help me."

* * *

Kyohei sat on the bench and scanned the bleachers. He had spotted the other roommates, but there was still no sight of her. "I'm sorry I'm late. Your relief pitcher is here. Please treat me well." Pleaded a voice from the other side of the bench. Curious, Kyohei turned to see who would be replacing him. Bowing before the baseball club's captain was a blond boy of slight frame. "You've seen my performance in PE. You've even told me you wish you could recruit me to your club. Please accept me." The captain smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Welcome to the team. Nakahara kun." When the boy stood he turned and Kyohei gasped. Long slim arms and legs, blond ruffled hair, and eyes full of strength and determination. "Sunako?" Smiling, she winked and said. "Leave it to me." As the team rushed out onto the field, Kyohei laughed and thought, that woman ... is so much stronger than me.

* * *

"KAMPAI!" They cheered. It had been a long and tough game, but the sudden appearance of a star pitcher had definitely given the home team an advantage. After much begging, Sunako had agreed to go out with the club to celebrate the victory. They showered and changed into casual outfits, then made their way to a neighborhood okonomiyaki restaurant. Sunako was surprised that she actually was enjoying the noise and the revelry. "You did good today." Kyohei whispered to her as he pulled her closer. "Yeah for Nakahara san!" Called out the captain. Laughing Kyohei turned again to her and said "Really, you are so unpredictable. That was some performance you put on." Grazing her on the cheek with his lips he continued. "Thank you. Although at our next game, I'll show you what a star pitcher really looks like." He challenged her with a wink. "I do have one question though. Why did you cut and dye your hair?" He inquired, somewhat sad that he wouldn't be able to play with those long locks anymore. "I asked the cheerleaders to make me look like you, in case the scouts were around." She answered. Shaking his head he scolded her. "You baka, because you won this game I can play in the following matches. The scouts will be at those too, so I still have lots of chances to be noticed." Looking blankly back at him her eyes widened before "EEEEHHHH!"

They walked home hand in hand, and in the moonlight the pure white nape of her neck shimmered. Kyohei thought that this length on her indeed had some benefits. As they stepped up to the door they were met by an ecstatic Noi. "Kyaaa Sunako chan that was sooo cool!" She cried out as she embraced her girlfriend. "It was fun." Sunako stated with a smile. With her arms still around Sunako's neck, Noi turned to face Kyohei and frowned. "Kyohei tell me the answer to the homework I gave you." He froze for a second and thought about running, but due to his recent injury, wanted to avoid being tackled. Resigned, Kyohei strode into the house and settled on the living room couch. There he found himself victim to five sets of anticipating eyes. "Urgh, Sunako not you too." He gasped, when her smile morphed into a very mischievious sneer.

Giving into the pressure of his roommates, he sighed deeply. A soft smile appeared on his lips and when he looked up his roommates gulped in response to the seriousness and resolve reflected deep within his eyes. Embarassed he lowered his head again before he began. "Love is…happily waiting two hours in the rain just to catch a glimpse of her dizzying smile. It is giving away the last fried shrimp on your plate, even if you really wanted to eat it. It means truly celebrating the accomplishments of your loved one, even if they surpass your own. It's throwing away the things precious to you in exchange for the happiness of the other. It's a willingness to suffer grave embarrassment, pain, and loss for her. It's forgiving, and being forgiven. It's always protecting her even if she doesn't need or want it. It always hoping for her happiness even when she doesn't see the possibility of it. It's always trusting with everything, even the things they're no good at. It's always perservering, no matter how tough things get. It's never failing her, not until the day your heart fails you. It's knowing all the faults, ugliness, misgivings, and sins …" With that Kyohei paused as his emotions began to overwhelm him. "It's knowing about all the bad things and still every second of the day feeling lucky, so lucky to have the opportunity to stay by that person's side." Raising his head again, he saw that the eyes of every single one of his roommates and Noi were brimming with tears (Sunako however had at some point during the monologue turned to stone.) "WAAAH! KYOHEI IS SO COOL!" They cried out. Turning red at their praise, he hollered. "Ah forget it!" Standing to escape he snatched up the statue of Sunako and fled to his room.

She returned to life when he sat her carefully on his bed and the expression she gave him made his knees buckle. "Susunako." He whispered cradling her face. "Was that all true? Is that what love is? Because if it is then I … I really…I…" She called out as she grasped his shirt. Smiling he embraced her and drew her in for a long, passionate, kiss. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and possessively placed it over the small of her back. She gasped and he took advantage of her slightly open lips to taste her. Her exposed neck served too much of a temptation and he found himself obsessed. A soft whimper escaped her lips every time his feathery lips touched down upon her creamy skin. In response, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair. He became drunk from the light pressure of her fingertips running through his hair and he found himself unable to stop. Gently Kyohei laid her down on the bed. Looking at her, he was dumbfounded that anyone could think she was plain or ordinary. The woman before him … was a goddess.

* * *

They had always been able to communicate without words, and to them actions held more value than words. So why, why didn't she truly understand the depth of his love and the width of hers until she heard him speak? Each and every one of his utterances before his roommates that night, clearly brought to Sunako's mind a memory.

She recalled wondering what the hell he was doing leaning against the tree in that front yard during that dark, stormy night. She was sure he had just heard his stomach growl, but took the shrimp he offered anyway. His large, warm hand patting her on the head when the school test results revealed she had yet again ranked above him. Her willingness to part with Hiroshi, when he was taken captive by Kyohei's fangirls...and his willingness to do what they wished in order to get the doll back. His sweet (and yummy) apologies for each and every irritating act he accomplished, and her predictable forgiveness. His constant presence whenever she found herself facing in trouble. Her prayers that he would play well, impress the scouts, go to college, and fulfill his dreams. Her willingness to let him wash the dishes, even though he broke one out of three. As memory after memory flashed before her, she realized she never truly understood the meaning behind their actions. She never really knew.

* * *

With each touch, kiss, embrace; his words and the memories they represented again came flooding back. "Kyohei." She sighed as she caressed his arms, his back, his head. He laid her down and their eyes met. His beautiful brown eyes were so clearly full of honest admiration and unconditional love. Thinking back, she knew his eyes had always looked at her like this, but she had never bothered to look back into them long enough to really comprehend...but tonight she finally knew what his eyes had been trying to tell her for years...yes, Sunako I truly, truly do love you. She reached up and lightly touched that perfect radiant face before moving her fingers around his neck to guide him closer to her.

They continued to kiss, and Kyohei knew that tonight there was no way he'd be satisfied with just this. His hands began to explore areas that normally would have resulted in him sleeping with the oven mitts. When he noticed she didn't mind, he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. A pang of guilt swept over him when he saw the scars that dirty knife had left on her otherwise pearly skin. A tear rolled down his face as he contemplated how much she had suffered. Sunako looked back up at him and lifted a finger to wipe away the tear. Kissing the stain it had left she whispered. "You know, I'm lucky." Smiling into her lips he too unbuttoned and removed his shirt. "I'm luckier." He voiced before finding her lips again. The coolness of her flesh pressed up against his took his breath away, and he found himself about to burst with the desire it inflamed. His hands more desperately and feverently pursued previously forbidden areas. As he attempted to remove another piece of clothing he suddenly found himself flipped over, and on the ground. "Damn you!" She glared at him, raising the fist that had just punched him off the bed. "You're not THAT lucky." She roared before harrumphing and snuggling into her pillow.

Staring at her perfect form from below, that burning desire fizzled as it was overcome by the joy, peace and contentment that now flooded over him. "Hee hee hee, haaa haaa haaa! You crazy woman. I love you!" Kyohei triumphantly called out while rolling on the ground in a fit of blissful laughter. Blushing Sunako mumbled into her pillow. "Bastard, I love you too."

* * *

I think I can get one more chapter out of this story...stay tuned.


	15. the legendary Sunako the dark

I do not own Yama Nade...kyohei-sunako...sigh...

* * *

"I really want to try it." She voiced, her nose pressed up against the glass. The young girl had passed by this shop multiple times before but never quite had the courage to go in. Looking at the patrons today she saw a young couple with a child, university students on a date, a mother and her two children and… She loudly sighed before monotonely stating "Ayame and her followers." Just as she was about to walk away , a waitress strolled by carrying the day's special. "THAT'S THE CHOCOLATE BOMB? I have to have it!" Swallowing her anxiety, she entered the store. Trying not to stick out, she seated herself at a small table in the corner of the café. Lifting the menu the poor girl tried to hide her face. "Welcome, may I take your order?" The cute waitress sweetly asked. "Chocolate bomb please." She stated as she lowered the menu. The waitress recoiled slightly for a second, at the sight of the girl. Uncombed hair, poor skin, chapped lips, coke bottle glasses – not your typical high school girl. "Um, of course coming right up." She recovered and flashed a fake smile. As she waited for her ice cream sundae Sachie slumped further into her chair to avoid recognition. Unfortunately the sharp hawk eyes of Ayame had already zeroed right in.

"Now what's a girl like you doing here, Sachie?" Ayame maliciously asked glaring at the poor girl. Ayame had shiny black hair, large round eyes, perfectly plump lips and flawless skin. All this plus a to die for body and spot on fashion sense had elevated her to idol status at their high school. Yet Sachie knew how truly ugly this girl was. As Ayame's eyes narrowed she tsk'd and continued. "Aren't you embarrassed that you look like that? You'll never get a guy to take interest in you. Noone would ever love you like this. Although, if you beg me, then maybe I'll consider helping you become at least a little bit cute." That statement lit a fire within Sachie and she loudly stood up and faced the idol. "I'm happy with who I am. I don't need to change in order to be loved. Someday I'll find someone who can love me for me." Ayame and her followers cruely laughed at the girl. "So naïve, please something like that could never happen." Sachie refused to be beaten by this girl, but the words still stung. Fighting away the pain, she yelled. "Things like that do happen. Haven't you ever heard about Sunako the dark?"

"Sunako the dark, lived in this very city. She went to our very school, my literature teacher told me about her." Sachie started. "He told me she was a girl just like me, except scarier. She never compromised and just lived her life as she wanted. She wasn't what people thought of as a great beauty, but she had lots of other really good qualities and eventually managed to capture the heart of Takano Kyohei." Sachie paused and noticed that name and accompanying legend was well known to the girls she was speaking to. "Sunako was not the prettiest, or the skinniest, or the sweetest. In fact she didn't care anything about her looks, and liked horror movies, and lots of other really scary things. She was so dark that atttractive people gave her nosebleeds. But she had a very kind heart and a selfless nature. She was a wonderful cook and very athletic. Her courage, determination, and loyalty were unrivaled. Little by little Takano Kyohei fell in love with these qualities and they officially started dating. I've heard he was so in love with her that he worked a part time construction job every night for two years in order to save up enough money to buy her an engagement ring before they graduated. They even went to the university together, and they both did really well. She ended up becoming a medical examiner and helped solve some high profile cases. Eventually she was offered a prestigious job in Kanagawa. Because she really loved that job, Takano Kyohei refused an offer to play professional baseball so he could be with her. In the end he became a successful contractor. All of those years of working construction had made him a ton of contacts. And then…"

"Heee heee heee. How could you believe that ridiculous story. As if that could ever happen. Your teacher probably just made that up because he pitied you." Ayame snidely remarked. Sachie was surprised. Made up? She hadn't even thought of that possibility. "Toyama sensei wouldn't lie to me." She desperately cried. "Toyama sensei? Everyone knows he's got a soft spot for quite, unpopular girls. Of course he made that story up. He's even a literature teacher, it wouldn't be difficult for him to make up a story." Ayame and the other girls continued to laugh. Under the pressure of ridicule Sachie began to feel very small and very, very worthless. As the hot tears welled up, she was saved by the words of one of the girls in Ayame's group. "Actually Ayame sama, my cousin takes Ikebana lessons at the Oda house and she told me the wedding picture of the current head of the house contained both Takano Kyohei and Sunako." This interruption earned the poor girl glares from the idol. Another spoke up from behind. "You know, my uncle owns a seafood store in the area and he told me that he used to be visited a lot by a scary girl and her super handsome boyfriend." Then girl after girl began speaking up. "Even Mori Ranmaru has talked about them in his interviews." "Once I asked my eldest brother Tada if he knew Takano Kyohei and he scowled saying he hated that guy. During high school my brother was in love with Sunako the dark. He told me he liked her because she wasn't like the other girls, but that she was really cool and they had the same interests."

* * *

The commotion caused by the feuding girls definitely attracted the attention of the other customers. The young couple with the newborn seemed particularly interested. The young man was tall and of medium build. His low riding baseball cap covered most of his sunny blond hair. The position he was in as he enjoyed his strawberry sunday, left his face mostly obscured. On his left ring finger was a platinum ring with the image of a skull. The young woman next to him wore a similar ring, but within the eyes of the skull, large diamonds resided. She also was tall, but had a slim build and long black hair that fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her face too was somewhat hidden by a grey skullcap. In her arms lay a child who was lovingly and carefully wrapped in a black blanket decorated with dancing skeletons. On closer look, one would realize the infant was exquisite with beautiful dark brown hair, light shimmering brown eyes, perfectly soft and petal pink lips, and absolutely radiant skin.

* * *

Stunned by the stories, Ayame slowly succumbed to the assault of her followers. "Hmmm, well It's still a hard story to believe. It's like something out of a shoujo manga."

* * *

From the corner the couple shivered at that comment. "Che. Shoujo manga. That makes me nauseated." The young man voiced to his wife. Nodding she flatly replied. "It was more like a horror manga." Chuckling he threw his arm around her and gently placed a feathery kiss on her cheek before doing the same to their son's forehead. As he thumbed through the menu, he asked, "Do you want another chocolate bomb? Or are you going to try the green tea dream?" Smiling, she tipped his chin towards her and kissed him properly. As she pulled back she mischieviously smirked at the huge blush that had arisen on his face. The blond licked his lips and commented. "Tasty...that chocolate bomb. I think I'll have one too." Raising his hand he gruffly called out. "Waitress."

* * *

Thanks everyone (REALLY) so much for your encouragement and support!!

I was originally going to end it at chapter 4, and then at chapter 12...but y'alls encouraged me to keep the story going and I had soo much fun doing it.

but this time for real...owari (sniffle sniffle)

till next time


	16. author's note

Author's Note

Thanks again for everyone's kind comments. For those interested in re-reading, I reposted this fic at deviant art. If you search for "love nightmare" you should be able to find it.

The grammatical and spelling errors were driving me nuts. Hopefully I caught the most offensive ones. Enjoy…


End file.
